


The Last Exile

by FluffyPieCake



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anime inspired, Fanfiction, M/M, War, the last exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPieCake/pseuds/FluffyPieCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks up and he instantly gets lost at the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He knows he's staring but the guy is also staring back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third Zarry fic, it's based on The Last Exile series. Having the same plot but not the same storyline. Some characters will be there, others won't.  
> Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always welcomed, thanks ^_^

In a world that is divided in eternal conflict between the nations, according to the code of chivalric warfare. A superior faction known as the Guild enforces these rules. It also provides the two nations with technology but, unknown to them, has dishonorable intentions, to preserve the status and enforce its dominance of both sides.

There is tension between the upper and lower classes, in a world that is barely fitting to live in.

\--------------------------

"And you assume you can win?"

He looks up smirking, "I'm sure of it"

"I can assure you then, that you are going to die"

"Confident, are we?"

"I'm never mistaken"


	2. CHAPTER 1

"Who do you think will win?" Niall glanced at the screen while thinking of his next move. They were playing chess. He likes it, but he always loses to Zayn.

Zayn looks up at the screen, "You have 5 turns" Niall huffs, "Then you're going to lose"

"I blame it on the age difference" Niall mumbled. He was younger than Zayn.

Zayn turned to him raising an eyebrow, "The Disith have an advantage"

Niall looked up at the screen, "You sure about that?"

"I'm never mistaken. Four turns"

On the screen, Niall could see that the Disith do have the upper hand. He turns to the game frowning when he can clearly see Zayn is winning, _again_.

"Your turn" Niall turns to the screen again to see that the battle is over and the Disith have won. The screen changes to another scene and Niall's eyes lit up, "Well, looks like we got ourselves a show"

Zayn looks at the screen as well, he sees one Anatoray warship surrounded by three Disiths. But it's not just any warship, it's the one and only, the Silvana.

"So, who's going to win?" Niall asks and Zayn can't tell. When it comes to this specific warship he just _can't_ , all of his predictions and calculations are thrown away with an unpredictable move. And he _hates_ that.

Zayn keeps staring at the screen, he could see that one warship can't simply deal with three, and even if it managed to, there would be major damage. He can't tell where or when or how. But it sparks his interest.

They watch as one of the Disith fall down, followed by the second. At least one of his predictions is true. The Silvana received damage, much less than he expected to. Then the third one went down as well.

Zayn turns to the game and makes his move, "Chess mate"

Niall looks back and groans. Zayn sits up, "I'm off. Call if you needed anything"

\--------------------------

"We should arrive there soon, they have the best engineers so fixing the ship would take less time than usual" Louis informed Harry.

Harry was the captain of the Silvana, Louis was his vice-captain. They were headed to Sir. Ian's mansion. He was a close friend, Harry's mentor, and he helped them a lot.

"Tell the crew to rest for a while. Having a peaceful day is good for their morale"

Harry entered his room leaving his door open for Louis to come in as well. He takes a seat on a chair while Louis is still standing. "It's gonna be tough from now on" he says as he looks into Louis' eyes.

"I understand"

\--------------------------

"Captain, Styles. Welcome back!" one of Sir. Ian's men greet him and leads him to the mansion. "You can go on, you know your way around here"

Harry glances at Louis who nods at him, then He nods at the other man heading into the mansion.

He greets a few people on his way and heads upstairs to where he was told Sir. Ian is waiting for him. He sees an opened door and he'd ignore it if he didn't know that these rooms aren't usually being wide opened.

He guesses it is an intruder and walks slowly to the door. He stands in the doorway and it appears it's a bedroom which is weird considering the last time he'd been here, it wasn't. On the bed it appears to be a lady laying on it.

She has short black hair and was wearing a silk red robe that keeps falling off her shoulder and Harry wonders just how soft her skin is for it to slide each time like that. The robe is opened from the side revealing her legs till her mid thighs.

She turns and lifts her hair off her face and Harry's breath is caught in his throat. The lady was actually a _guy_ , when he turned around the robe was revealing his chest. He was _beyond_ beautiful.

He looks up and Harry instantly gets lost at the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, they were big, doe-shaped, hazel-colored, surrounded by long thick lashes. He knows he's staring but the guy is also staring back at him.

The stranger stands up from the bed slowly walking towards Harry and Harry just watches. He is prepared to react if anything happens though, he is not an idiot. He notices the small figure of the stranger getting closer and he tilts his head up slightly to keep his gaze fixed on Harry's eyes given Harry is taller than him.

He even looks more beautiful up close, but Harry doesn't get to study his features as the stranger closes the door in his face. He stands there blinking for a moment. He should at least investigate who is he and what is he doing here so he goes to open the door again.

Harry blinks again as he sees the room completely empty. He looks around to see that the window is opened, he quickly gets there looking around but sees no sign of the stranger.

"Captain, Styles! I thought you got lost! What are you doing here?"

"Someone was here"

"But that's impossible" the man chuckled, "Come on"

_Harry swears he wasn't imagining that._

\--------------------------

"The key is assigned to one of the Emperor's men. But I must say, I'm very surprised that he's entrusting it to _you_ " Sir. Ian says as he sips his tea.

"I'm flattered" Sir. Ian laughs, "You know what I mean" and Harry nods offering a polite smile.

"You're still going with your plan?" Harry nods once more. He thinks about the stranger he saw earlier and he was about to bring it up, but something inside of him tells him to drop it.

"Well, whatever you need, I'm here for you" Sir. Ian assures him and Harry thanks him.

"Be careful. Not everyone is fond of your plan"

"They don't need to be"

\--------------------------

"The guild would be after the key as well" Louis says.

They were set up to leave after spending two days at the mansion fixing their ship and re-supplying. Harry didn't see that stranger again during their stay.

"We'll make sure to get to it first then, and if there was a fight, we'll fight. Simple as that"

"We'd probably take an hour to reach the place"

"It's an advantage then" Harry smirks looking at Louis who smiles back at him.

\--------------------------

"It's not necessary"

"The key?" Niall whisper shouts.

Zayn nods looking at the screen in front of him, "They'd still go after it though"

"That's because they don't know"

"You get to fly" Zayn shrugs.

Niall eyes' lit up and smiles widely, "I hope there's a worthy opponent"

Zayn turns to Niall and smiles as well, "There is"

\--------------------------

"There are starfishes surrounding our target" Jim, a Starboard spotter says.

Harry stands up and starts walking to the door, "How many?"

"Four"

"Louis, you're in control" Harry says and walks out of the door.

"Yes, sir" He turns to the crew, "Stay at a fair distant till our pilots take care of them then we'll get closer"

The Guild Fighter, commonly referred to as a Starfish, is a one-person combat ship employed by the Guild. Starfish are capable of functioning in the air, on the ground, and underwater. A Starfish's wings can extend into arm-like appendages, allowing it to walk along the ground. Each Starfish is armed with a nose-mounted gun; they can also extend manipulator arms for grabbing things.

They also have a sort of sonar device for engines, enabling them to track down van ships from long range. The frontal section also have a form of shockwave weapon. Starfish are highly durable, capable of enduring a great deal of punishment and continuing to function. However, a single well-placed shot can penetrate the cockpit and kill the pilot.

Despite this fact, pinpointing where to aim is actually very difficult. The soldiers seemed to struggle to hit it right. Their struggle end when Harry starts shooting. He'd faced quite a lot of those and he can take them down easily.

The pilot that was originally assigned to deliver the key was found dead, but luckily the key is still alive. Harry ordered the men to take the key inside the ship and leave.

\--------------------------

"You should know that my intentions are different from the Emperor" Harry says looking directly at Louis.

"I'm a part of this ship, and I follow your orders not the Emperor"

Louis was the son of the Emperor, he was put originally to spy on Harry and reports back his intentions. But he couldn't. He fell in love with Harry, and never reported anything back. Harry doesn't know all of this though, only that he's the son of the Emperor. He trusts him as his second in command, and Louis had proven himself worthy, but he still had his doubts.

"Make sure that the key is comfortable" Louis nods and leaves the room.

The key was a little girl named Alvis Hamilton, she is the last surviving family Guild member of the Hamilton house, to gain access to the arch-ship, Exile. As a living key to gain access to Exile, Alvis actually contains massive power. When the mysterions are said, every mysterion further causes her body to charge more power that can overload Claudia systems and super-charge the elements. Unfortunately, she has no real control over her abilities.

The Mysteria are a series of four riddles with four corresponding answers that will unlock Exile. Long ago, when mankind first came to Prester, the four Mysteria were entrusted to four individuals who eventually became leading families in the Guild. Out of these four houses, a certain genetic marker was passed along the bloodlines as well.

Over the centuries, the true purpose of the Mysteria was forgotten, relegated to the vague and mystical description of being the 'Keys to Exile' Though it was lost, knowledge of the Mysteria was a closely-guarded secret among the four houses. Only key members in each family were told the secret.

Years went by, and with it the four houses were torn apart. In-fighting within the Guild as well as war on the surface led to a change of power. With the blood-stained house of Eraclea taking control. The other houses scattered. One of them, House Hamilton, abandoned the Guild altogether to live more peaceful lives on the surface.

The world of Prester is divided up into two lands—Anatoray and Disith—and the only way of reaching one from the other is to cross the Grand Stream. Where water is an extravagant commodity. Prester is a world shaped like a bottle, or an hourglass. It has a narrow portion in the very middle, which is filled with the Grand Stream.

The Grand Stream is an air current, a continually rushing 120-knot storm that circles the center of the hourglass-shaped planet of Prester. The torrential storm always rages in the high altitudes of the skies of both Anatoray and Disith. If even a skilled pilot attempts to go into the torrents he has a great risk of getting lost, crashing, or being destroyed by the large hulking form of  _Exile_. Disith has managed to map these currents by following the migratory path of rain birds.

The Grand Stream cannot be seen from the ground of either Anatoray or Disith; looking up, one sees only clear blue skies. There is some form of barrier that hides the Grand Stream from view.

Claudia is a fluorescent blue ore mined on the floating world of Prester. It is the foundation of Prester's technology, fueling steam engines and is a key element of the Claudia units that allow van ships to fly. Claudia is the primary currency of Prester. It is well suited for the purpose, as it is constantly generated by Prester and is not possible to counterfeit. Guild ships use a higher grade of Claudia fuel.

\--------------------------

"They got the key, but we will retreat it" The Maestro of the guild spoke. "Locate them"

"Already did"

"Perfect. Then, what are you waiting for?" She scolded her officers.

"Pilots are already in their positions"

"Silvana. You won't last for long" she said in a low tone.

\--------------------------

"Be careful"

"Zayn, Am I a bad pilot?"

"One of the best we have"

"Then stop telling me that" Niall turned to get inside a starfish. "I know what I'm doing" then he took off the main ship heading to the Sky.

He is too excited to face the Silvana pilots, from what he'd observed already, they seem to be very skillful. He smirks as he locks a target and tries to aim but groan when he loses it. The pilot keeps circling in different patterns and Niall is keeping an eye on them.

"Almost there …" he mumbles as he finally gets the target in his aim range.

"You fuel is running off" Zayn's voice comes in his ears.

"I almost have it!"

"Get back"

"I said I almost have it!" he shouts as he adjusts his aim again.

"Niall!" Zayn shouts making Niall sighs and leaves the target getting back to the main ship.

\--------------------------

"Now that we have the key, we need the Mysteria. Walker sent a letter, saying he has some valuable information"

"Our next destination is the Walker Palace then"

Louis nods, "Harry" he doesn't usually call him that, it's either sir or captain. But they've gotten closer and Harry allows him to use it whenever. "Something had been on your mind lately"

Harry opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, he was sitting on a chair, legs crossed on his desk and head lent back. "Everything you mean?"

"Your crew believes in you, you don't have to worry"

Harry looks at him and smiles, Louis smiles back and excuses himself, returning to his own room.

\--------------------------

"My outlaw friends!" Walker greeted Harry and Louis. He's the owner of the palace, which is a floating dock home to Casino Royale and a repair station.

"The crew is probably gambling, so I'll be watching the ship repairs" Louis informs Harry who nods and follows Walker inside.

Walker leads him inside a room so they can talk, away from all the noises.

"So, what's the deal?" Harry asks once he's sit down.

"What? No 'I missed you' or something?"

Harry chuckles, "I don't have time for that"

Walker shakes his head, "Same old, Styles"

"You know me" Harry smiles.

"I heard there's a black market auction held in the Horizon Cave. From what my sources told me, an item being up is said to be a part of the exile"

Walker hands him a piece of paper of the time and place, "Be careful, the guild must be after it as well"

Harry nods picking up the paper, folds it after reading it and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you"

"No need. You know I'll do anything to get those asses out of our faces" Walker smiles.

They hear loud noises from outside so they get up following the noises. They get to the place where a 'race' was held, people were setting bets as to who is winning. And from what one of Walker men told him, a fight began where some people suspected cheating from someone.

And apparently, the Silvana crew was engaged. Walker shot a bullet in the ceiling to make them stop. "No fighting inside my casino!" he shouted.

"Go back to the ship" Harry orders his crew and turns to leave when someone shouts at him.

"That's it, cowards! Retreat to your hole! You're all pussies!" and laughs loudly.

Harry turns to him, "Look who's talking, the one who fleeted battles more than I can count on both hands"

The man seemed to be angered by that and is ready to fight Harry but one of his men whispers in his ears, "Sink his ship, it'd be easier that way" and the man smirks.

"Let's end this with a proper battle, your ship against mine. See who's an actual loser"

"You'll regret that mate" Walker says.

"Deal" Harry says and turns again to leave. Something catches his eyes in another room passing by and he stops for a moment. It's the same stranger from before, wearing proper clothes this time, swirling his glass while staring back at Harry.

Harry is sure this is not a coincidence any more, and whoever that is, is stalking him. He doesn't know why exactly, his thoughts is interrupted when people pass by covering the stranger. Once the sight is clear again, the stranger is _gone_. Again.

Harry sighs and continues walking to his ship.

\--------------------------

Once their opponent realizes that he's facing the Silvana, he fires at them from behind before they properly get in position. But the Silvana manages to sink its opponent easily.

They managed to get to the cave, where he made one of his pilots enter the Eight Race that is held there. The Cave Eight Race is an eight-hour endurance test, where vanship pilots are first given a random, broken down vanship that they must fix before the race begins. Then they fly for eight hours until midnight, circling a subterranean race course several times. The team that crosses the finish line first after midnight, or makes it the furthest before breaking down, no one actually finishes in such an event, is the winner. The time is kept by a gigantic hourglass that is turned over at the beginning of the race.

The auction house is a secret area of the cave's upper facilities, where black market auctions are made. People wear masks to hide their identities, and are led by a special escort, once a password is said to him. The horizon cave is also used as a training ground for special vanship forces.

Harry enters the auction place and waits till the last item is set up. He notices a man next to him also not bidding on anything. When the item is called up he starts bidding higher and higher till he's the only one bidding next to a guest on the phone. He's sure the one on the phone is the Guild.

When he's about to put another bid, he feels a gun being pointed to his head, "Don't dare to speak up" and Harry does what he's told for now. "Get up" the man orders and Harry gets up after him, the men pointing guns to him following behind.

The guest on the phone is announced the highest bid and the item goes to them, then suddenly the lights turn off. It was Harry's plan, he wouldn't come unprepared. He told his pilot to drop explosives that would knock out power for all of the cave at precisely midnight, while at the race.

Once the power went off, it was Harry's job to steal the item and get out. But unfortunately it was ruined by this man leading him out.

"You killed my son! Now you'll pay!" the man pulls out a gun himself and points it at Harry. When the lights turn off, he is startled and it gives Harry an advantage as he swiftly knocks down all of them and escapes.

"Thought I'd find you somewhere close" a voice speaks up from behind Harry and he turns to face the man.

The man takes off his cape revealing his face in the dim light, Harry recognize him as the Steward of House Hamilton. "You were the one holding the 'exile' item"

The man nods and moves closer to hand him a box, "It's not exactly physical"

Harry opens the box to find a piece of paper, "The riddles"

"One of them, that my house keeps" the man pauses, "I'm giving it to you. I don't want to see the Maestro control the exile"

 Harry thanks the man, giving him a larger chunk of Claudia. And they both part ways.

\--------------------------

"The powers turned off suddenly, I don't even know if the race is still on!" Niall whines.

"We lost the bid and heading back" Zayn replied.

Once the item was delivered to them, they found out that it was nothing, and that they were fooled. The Maestro was enraged and killed the person that was responsible for the auction.

"But I don't want to return" Niall whines again.

"Niall" Zayn says sternly.

Niall sighs and looks up, "Hey, Zee?"

"What?"

"How about we go for a little adventure?"

"Where?"

"The Silvana"


	3. CHAPTER 2

"Hmmm, It looks nice" Niall said as he got off the van-ship.

He and Zayn got on board of the Silvana. Zayn was more than interested in exploring every inch of the ship but he knew it was dangerous, giving that they are not on good terms with them.

Niall opened a door carefully and peaked inside to find many van-ships and some people standing there. He opened the door widely taking off his helmet, "Hello!"

Zayn is still having a mask that covers his entire face. So the shocked face doesn't get noticed by Niall. He is sure they're going to be killed. "Niall!" he whisper shouts.

"Well, it won't be appropriate if I didn't come to congratulate you. You did win the race after all"

Zayn just stood there blinking. Was Niall serious?

The crew looked at them in utter hatred. "You!" one of them shouted and launched himself at them. Niall easily dodged his punch, pinning the man to the ground with both hands behind his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Niall said in a low tone.

"Stand aside, on your knees! And put your hands over your head!" someone shouted and both Niall and Zayn turned to see that other people with guns pointed at their direction circling them.

Niall smiled and walked closer to Zayn, "Just do it for now, trust me" he whispered and did what they're told. Zayn doesn't get it, Niall was a good fighter and he could take all of them down.

"Take them to my room" Zayn looked up to see Harry.

\--------------------------

Zayn took his time glancing around Harry's room. It was fairly big, he couldn't see the bed side, they were on their knees on the floor with two people pointing their guns at them waiting for Harry to come in. He notices a library but he can't see which books are placed there. The desk was neat. Everything in the room was neat.

Harry enters the room and motions for the two men to leave. "So, what made you come here with your own feet?"

Niall was the first to speak, "You were the one who was bidding against us at the auction"

"And you are?"

"Niall, and this is Zayn"

"The brother of the maestro" Harry then glances at Zayn. "And you are?"

"A friend of mine" Niall quickly says.

"Is he a mute?"

Niall looks at Zayn, "He's often quiet" he then turns to Harry once more, "So you have The Mysterion"

Harry stays silent for a while, "I could trade you for valuable information"

"Or … I can give it you myself"

Zayn wants to hit Niall on the head, "I'd tell you The Mysterion of House Eraclea in exchange of our freedom" That's it. Niall has gone crazy, Zayn knew he shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Deal" Zayn shakes his head. They'll be in trouble for sure.

Harry sets them free and they stand up, Harry now has two out of four riddles.

\--------------------------

"You are an idiot!" Zayn scolds Niall.

"Relax" Niall replies and leads them to the engine's room, "Nice!" he exclaims looking around.

Zayn isn't fazed by any of it. He'd seen better, but at least now he knows why the Silvana is exceptional. They have one of them.

"So he let you wander around" An old man speaks up and Niall walks towards him.

"You're one of us?" Niall asks

"Used to" the man replies, he then glances at Zayn, "Are you going to analyze everything you see here with that helmet of yours?"

Zayn looks at him removing his helmet and mask, "It's simply a cover, nothing more"

The man narrows his eyes at him, "I know you"

"Good for you" Zayn says and puts his helmet back on exiting the room. If they're allowed to explore as they please, he was not going to waste his time. They should be back soon anyway, the maestro won't like them disappearing like that.

\--------------------------

"You're just going to let them wander around? They already saw our Claudia unit room" Louis asks.

"Yes" Harry replies simply.

"But-"

"Don't you trust my judgment?" Harry raises an eyebrow. Louis sighs in surrender.

"You shouldn't though" The old man that is responsible of the Claudia unit room says.

Harry turns to him, "And why is that?"

"Do you know who are you keeping on your ship?"

"The brother of the Maestro"

"The other one" Harry gives him a confused look.

"He's what you call a _genius_ " he pauses, "Simply put, he can built a better engine than ours from scratch"

"So do we have to lock him?" Louis asks.

"Being here means he's interested in the Silvana, and it's not the technology he's after"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis asks again.

"I'd say he's more interested in someone within the crew. I could be mistaken though, he may be just here for Niall. But again, if he's here, we may try to get him in our side. Think of it, what makes the guild more superior?"

"But he may be just here to see through us, and have it as an advantage against us" Louis replies.

"He's not that type, but he may have changed. We still have to be careful around both of them"

Harry nods slowly.

\--------------------------

"We received a letter from Captain Payne" Louis informs Harry handing him the letter.

Harry opens it and sees it as an invitation to catch up. Liam Payne was an old friend of Harry, and the captain of the Urbanus warship. He orders Louis to prepare him a ride to take him there.

When he arrives, a soldier leads him inside where Liam greets him and invites him for some tea.

"I don't think you called for just a catch up" Harry speaks up after sitting down.

Liam sighs, "So I can't have a small talk with my best friend?"

Harry gives him a knowing look and Liam straightens up, "The emperor wants you to handle the key to me"

"No" Harry answers simply.

"Harry, if you're objecting the emperor's orders, that will be an act of treason"

Harry stands up, "Are we finished?"

"I have no other choice but to force you" Liam stands up as well, "As much as I hate to … Fighting my friend is the last thing I want to do. Please, Harry, think of what you're doing"

"I've already made up my mind" Harry turns to leave.

\--------------------------

Louis receives a letter from his father asking him to come down for a 'talk' and he knows what he's going to talk about. He will have to ask for Harry's permission though.

He sees Harry's van-ship returning and he goes to greet him, "Harry-"

"Prepare for a fight" Harry cuts him off.

"What?"

"The Urbanus is our opponent" Louis stands there shocked.

"But, he's your friend"

Harry stops as well and takes a deep breath then turns to Louis, "I know" he says sadly and continues walking away.

Louis figures it's not the best time to tell him about the letter as he follows him and orders the crew to be prepared.

\--------------------------

The Silvana was to fight against six Urbanus-class warships. Harry ordered to go through The Dragon's Fangs. Which is a highly dangerous region, the area takes its name from the many jagged spires of rock that thrust into the air, resembling fangs. These pose a significant navigational hazard to any ship passing through the area. Furthermore, the Dragon's Fangs are shrouded in dense clouds, severely limiting visibility and making any attempt to travel the region highly perilous.

In order to spring a trap on the six Urbanus-class destroyers pursuing him. The  _Silvana_  fires its jet-propelled shells at the rocky spires looming over the ships, triggering a deadly rain of falling stone. Only the  _Urbanus_  escapes the engagement unscathed, the other 5 sank, while the  _Silvana_  itself suffers heavy damage and requires repairs.

They stay at the Dragon's fangs for repairs.

\--------------------------

Niall drags Zayn to help in the repairs, "Why do we have to? In fact, we should be leaving now, Niall"

Niall pouts at Zayn, "If we help them they'd trust us, and thus, allowing us to stay"

"Have you not heard me? We're going back, Niall!"

"Please, just a couple more days" Niall begs.

"No"

"But I don't want to go back. It's boring up there"

"I have work to do, Niall. Those prototypes are not going to be finished by itself"

Niall sighs, "What happened to 'I'm interested in the Silvana'?"

Zayn shakes his head and looks around, "Fine" he turns to Niall and helps him.

The crew were shocked at how skillful Zayn and Niall were, and most of all, helping them repair their ship.

\--------------------------

"I've received a letter from the emperor asking me to come down"

Harry looks at him, "Are you going?"

"Um, I don't know" Louis mumbles.

"He's your father, go see what he wants"

"Right" Louis and Harry keep looking at each other, "I … would be going then"

"Be careful" Louis nods, "And, Louis?" Louis turns back, "You're important to the Silvana" Harry pauses, "And important to me. I thought you should know that before you leave. I'll be waiting for you"

Louis smiles, "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me for that" Harry chuckles, making Louis' smile widen.

\--------------------------

Zayn finds himself in Harry's room. He's not there which gives him the freedom to check everything. He was fumbling with the books he's having at the library when he heard the door open.

"And what are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"I was bored, you had a nice collection of books, so I thought why not" His voice is muffled by his mask, but he doesn’t care. He notices a chess board, "You play?"

Harry nods, "What's with the guild members and the chess?"

Zayn takes a seat across from him putting the pieces on the board.

"I've seen many horrible scenes, so are you that ugly to hide under that mask all the time?" Harry asks.

"Why does it matter to you?" he makes his first move.

Harry shrugs, "Curiosity" and makes his own move.

They keep playing and for the first time, Zayn can see that he's losing to Harry. "So what really brings you here?" Harry asks.

"I'm not obliged to answer your questions"

"Check" Zayn frowns, he _is_ losing. He looks up at Harry and stares for a long while.

"Your turn" Harry says looking up as well. "Does that thick helmet stops you from thinking?"

"It does not" and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Checkmate" Zayn stares at the board and he doesn't know why he can't read Harry's movements.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine" Zayn speaks up, and he _needs_ to get to know Harry.

"Take off your helmet first"

"It does not affect anything"

"You can tell a lot by a facial expression" Zayn thinks for a while then takes off his helmet, and pushes his hair back so it won't fall on his face.

Harry's eyes widen a bit and his mouth gapes a little, "Are you stalking me?"

Zayn is wearing a blank expression on his face, "No"

"I've seen you twice already, don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying"

"Really? So what were you doing at the mansion?"

"For fun"

"Are you going to keep lying?"

"I told you I'm not, it was a client"

Harry raises his eyebrow, "Someone with a high position as yourself wouldn't go that low"

Zayn stares at him for a while then tilts his head and _smirks_ , Harry is confused, he didn't think Zayn would be the type to show expressions on his face. Zayn moves across the table and climbs into Harry's lap, "You don't think I can do that?"

Harry pushes Zayn off him putting both of his hands behind his back, his face is pushed on the floor, and Harry pulls hard on his hair making him hiss in pain.

"Don't try your moves on me. Now, let's try this again. Why are you here?"

"I'm just tagging along with Niall"

"That's not the main reason. You know what I mean" Harry pulls at his hair again making his neck arch back and if he pulled just the right angle it could snap.

"I wanted to meet you"

"Your definition of meeting is messed up. So were you planning to lie to me in our little game?"

"Yes"

"You're telling the truth but it's not in your favor"

"You are not going to kill me" Harry keeps his tight hold, and he knows what Zayn is saying is true.

"Why did you want to meet _me_?"

"Because I can't read you" And Harry loosens his grip on his hair making Zayn relax for a moment.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Zayn turns to look at him but says nothing, just does what he always does, _stare_.

Harry doesn't realize that he started stroking Zayn's hair gently, his fingers going through his silky locks, and why does everything about Zayn seem to be so _soft_? His personality aside.

"What do you plan to do with the exile?" Zayn asks after a long match of staring.

"Why should I answer you?"

"Do you know what an exile is?"

"Do you?" Harry counters, and he doesn't know but he isn't sure that Zayn would give him an honest answer anyway.

"Why do you fight us?"

"Same question goes for you"

Zayn breaks his eye contact, "Isn't that what you do for your people? Because we were simply born in that community? If you were born in another nation, wouldn't you fight for them instead?"

"I fight for myself"

"That's selfish"

Harry chuckles, "No, I'm doing a favor to the world by making your kind extinct"

"So you want to kill us?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"And you assume you can win?"

Harry smirks, "I'm sure of it"

"I can assure you then, that you are going to die" Zayn says it with a blank expression and Harry doesn't know if it's supposed to scare him, because it didn't work.

"Confident, are we?"

"I'm never mistaken"

Harry laughs and leans down, "How many times have you been mistaken about me so far?" he then gets up letting go of Zayn.

Zayn stands up as well frowning. He stares at Harry for a minute and the latter stares back in amusement. Out of frustration, he puts on his helmet back and leaves Harry's room, he doesn't want to stay here another minute. Harry just follows his figure until he's out of the door. Amused smile but curious eyes.

Zayn sees Niall on his way and grabs his arms, "We're leaving and it's final!"

Niall furrow his eyebrows, "But I don't want to!" he whines.

"Niall!" Zayn says more sternly.

"I won't go back!" Niall shouts and starts shaking, Zayn frowns, "Ni?"

"I will never go back" he whispers, and it clicks. In a few days, Niall would turn 18 and will be forced to doing the trials which involves erasing his memory. Zayn doesn't want to stay here but Niall is crying in his arms so he gives up. He'd just have to deal with Harry's shit.

\--------------------------

Louis arrives at the castle to meet his father. The emperor demands him to get him the key but Louis refuses, resulting in throwing him in prison.

Liam was relieved of command of the  _Urbanus_  due to his loss of Dragon's Fangs battle. At the same time, a Disith fleet prepares to attack the capital. The emperor's consultant demands that Louis takes over the throne but the emperor refuses and it leads to a fight between them resulting in the emperor's death.

Before he died, he ordered one of his men to go kill his son, but luckily Liam found him and stopped him, setting Louis free. Liam had some feelings for Louis and he told him so many times but Louis always ignored him due to his love for _Harry_.

The consultant manages to reach Louis in time to give him the third Mysterion. Liam takes Louis to the Urbanus, and they fleet.

The Disith began fleeting after the capital was destroyed, having some of the Anatoray warships following them. As the emperor is dead, Louis is now in charge and orders the ships to cease firing on the Disith fleet. And the Disith retreat without a fight.

\--------------------------

Meanwhile at the Silvana, Harry receives a letter form Walker and they head to the Horizon Cave.

Niall takes off to fly along with other pilots at the cave, Zayn lets him be and gets himself out of the ship.

"I've got you a huge surprise, Harry!" Walker shouts at him while leading him inside, "This is a custom engineered acoustic torpedoes that would fit the Silvana very well!" he grins and Harry looks at it and smiles as well.

"You never fail to amaze me"

"True" He replies proudly and orders the men to start working.

Walker notices Zayn and frowns, "You got your hands on a guild member?"

Harry looks in his direction then back at Walker, "Yeah"

"A pretty one I may add"

Harry shakes his head, "So is he friendly?"

"Not really" Harry replies chuckling.

Zayn notices Harry and immediately frowns and walks away. "Wow, he really likes you"

"I count this as a win" Harry smirks and leaves Walker to walk towards Zayn, he doesn't know why but as much as Zayn is interested in Harry, Harry is in turn interested in him as well.

He sees him on the ground with some sort of a sketch pad, he moves closer quietly and he stares in _awe_. The old man wasn't kidding when he said he was a genius. He was drawing what seems like a modified Guild craft, and it just looks overall amazing.

"Wow" Harry finds himself saying making Zayn turn to him but quickly turns back to his sketching. The device that Zayn is working on seems to be a 3D designing program as he moves the edges of the drawing and writes some stuff on the side.

"That's really impressive. So, is this your job at the guild? Making these stuff?"

"Sort of"

"Why are you allowing me to see what it's supposed to be the guild next secret weapon?"

"Seeing it as a prototype will never prepare you for the real thing"

Harry snatches the device from Zayn, "I'm afraid I can't let you deliver this"

Zayn stands up to glare at Harry, "You're mistaken if you thought that I'm at your side"

"Should I be afraid?" Harry asks sarcastically.

"Yes"

"Well, hate to bring it to you, but I'm not"

Zayn crosses his arms over his chest, "Why do you hate the guild so badly?"

"Are you blind?"

"Are you?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

Harry stares at him for a while, "Why did you close the door in my face? I mean, if you wanted to really meet me, you could have just talked right there and then, before I figured you're a guild member"

"Are we going to keep countering each other with questions?"

Harry sighs and looks back at the device he has in hand, "Did you also make this?"

"Yes"

Harry nods slowly and then turns in his heels, "I'll keep it, and I don't care if you mind or not" he smirks and walks away making Zayn huff in annoyance. He keeps looking at what Zayn drew and the device itself and he wonders what would be the outcome if Zayn was on their side instead.


	4. CHAPTER 3

The repairs were finished and they were set to go. The whole crew noticed the ship is flying a little _faster_. Harry went to the chief engineer to see the changes he made on the engine, to find him holding many papers in his hands, Zayn is sketching on another paper, sitting in a corner.

"You could've told me you made some changes. Not that I'm complaining, it's giving us an advantage" Harry sits down beside the chief.

"I would if I had known that would be the effect" The chief handled him the papers and Harry could only stare in awe once more.

"Those-"

"Yes, he was bored. He was the one who adjusted the engine as well"

Harry smirked, "We should get him bored more often" taking away his sketch pad was a great idea, he would never have seen what he did if he hadn't.

He looked up when he heard Zayn coughing, then he got up, but he didn’t reach the stairs as he fainted. Harry quickly let go of the papers and grabbed him.

"Was he too busy drawing that he didn't eat or something?"

The chief shrugged. Harry picked him up and went back to his room. He gently put him on the bed, then he noticed blood on his hands. Harry frowned, what made him cough _blood?_

He wiped it away sitting on the bed next to him. Zayn looks much peaceful when he sleeps, his cold expression that he wears all the time is turned to a more relaxed one. He couldn't help but trace his hands on Zayn's face, the skin is very smooth under his touch. His other hand found its way into Zayn's hair stroking gently.

Zayn fluttered his eyes open and he noticed Harry next to him, he was in Harry's room. The last thing he remembers that he tried getting up leaving the engine room when everything turned black.

Harry stopped his movements when he noticed Zayn was awake. Zayn looked up at him but didn't say anything so Harry spoke up, "You were coughing blood, then you fainted. Mind explaining?"

Zayn looked down, "I'm just a bit tired" he mumbled closing his eyes again.

Harry shook his head, Zayn would never tell him anything anyway. He slowly removed his hands from his hair making Zayn release a little whine and a frown appeared on his face. Harry thought he looked _cute_. He continued his previous actions with a chuckle. Zayn relaxed once more.

He doesn't know how long have they stayed in this position, not that Harry minded, he loved the feeling of Zayn's silky locks between his fingers, the amazing view of the curve of his long lashes, but he can't stay here all day. He has stuff to do. So he got up ever so slowly and left the room.

\--------------------------

Zayn wakes up to see that Harry is no longer by his side. He mentally cheers, at least he doesn't have to answer his questions. He got up slowly from the bed taking a shot from his pocket and injecting himself with it.

He didn't think his illness would develop at such a fast rate but he can't do anything about it. He remembers his last shot was a month ago, which is bad. When he first knew of his illness, he would take a shot every 6 months, that was 4 years ago.

His illness developed and the period started to shorten each year, reaching a shot every 2 months. And now, he have to take it each month. He sighs and leaves the room going to his own. He doesn't want to face Harry again, nor that he wants Niall to see him at this state either. So he figures some rest should get him back to normal.

And by normal, he means the tired-cold expression that he wears on his face. Not that he wanted to, but his body would consume too much energy if he attempted to be 'joyful' He wasn't like that before. And he tries his best smiles around Niall for him not to notice anything.

He didn't tell Niall about his illness, figuring he has already much to worry about. The maestro doesn't really give Niall much attention, and never treats him as a brother, so he got close to the boy, and eventually he became the older sibling that Niall ever wanted.

He doesn't get to sleep as he hears the door open and Niall gets in and kneels beside him, he looks up at Zayn with a pout and Zayn opens his arms with a soft smile which Niall happily accepts and gets in them cuddling to Zayn.

"I don't want to go back, Zee" he whispers. And Zayn knows why.

"Shhh, It's going to be alright, I promise. I'm here for you" he rubs Niall's back soothingly making Niall relax and shuts his eyes. Both falling asleep soon after.

\--------------------------

Meanwhile, Louis meets with the Disith leader and shows him a copy of the Anatoray-Disith Peace Treaty that failed to be delivered ten years ago and proposes that Anatoray and Disith unite against the Guild. The leader agrees to the alliance and to Louis being the leader of the united Anatoray and Disith forces. As a gesture of his goodwill, he gives Louis a record made by the Disith of the sound of _Exile'_ s engines.

The Silvana flies to the coronation site. And the Maestro's flagship descends from above and begins scattering rose petals to show her support. Harry wanting more than anything to fire at the Maestro's ship but his crew refuses to follow his orders, afraid that Louis would be hurt in the process.

Harry leaves the command room enraged and when he's about to spin a corner, he bumps into Zayn. He has some petals in his hair, and even though Harry hates them, the red petals on his hair reminds him on the red silk robe he was wearing, and he looks beautiful nonetheless.

He should be mad at him, he's a member of the guild, and from what he had seen, he must have been a great factor in making the guild stand even more. But he isn't.

"They killed my best friend" Zayn looks at him in confusion. "You asked why I hate the guild so much, that's why"

Zayn blinked at him, "Many die from either side, your reason isn’t convincing"

Harry stares at him for a while then leaves.

\--------------------------

The Silvana meets up with the Urbanus and Louis returns to the Silvana.

"Congratulations, your highness"

Louis turns to Harry and shakes his head, "I'm still your vice-captain on this ship"

Harry nods and they get in, Liam following. "I'm sorry for your loss"

Louis shakes his head once more, he did lose his father, but it wasn't the time to whine over his loss.

 _Silvana_  and  _Urbanus_  ascend to the Grand Stream and begin firing acoustic torpedoes to locate  _Exile_. Niall offers help, he'd been in the Grand Stream before and knows his way, Zayn helps him by directing him further more to the Exile, and they succeed in attaching an anchor cable to  _Exile_.

Zayn could also locate a Guild battle ship heading towards them as well, so he directs Niall further away, hoping that the Guild members would come and go without capturing Niall. He tells Harry as much when he realizes that the van-ship is going to a different direction.

The chief engineer hands Harry the third riddle, and Louis gives him the last one but Harry gives it back to him and orders him to get onboard the Urbanus. He tries to get Zayn to go with him, not wanting to give the guild another advantage but he can't locate him in time before the Guild battle ship lands on the Silvana so he orders Louis to go alone.

Detecting a connection from the Guild battle ship, Zayn disconnects with Niall. If they found out, both would be in trouble and he won't be able to help Niall afterwards. Niall manages to get back to the Silvana much to Zayn's disappointment. And the Guild forces manage to capture the Silvana crew along with the key.

The guild forces manage to find Zayn and bring him along to the Maestro.

"So this is where you've been hiding?"

"I was just doing a research" Zayn replies calmly. The Maestro nods and smiles at him.

"And you're done? Or should we stay for a little more?"

Zayn shakes his head, "I'm done"

The also manage to capture Niall, who keeps screaming wanting nothing more than to get out of there. Zayn doesn't look his way, he'd manage a way to help Niall later, but right now, he needs to show that he's still his usual self.

Harry manages to kill many guild members allowing Louis to escape safely. He then goes for the Maestro but her guards manages to pin him down. The Maestro orders to take Harry along with them, being the one who knows the riddles in exchange to leave the Silvana crew alive.

\--------------------------

Once back at the Guild fortress. Zayn manages to manipulate the brainwashing machine, giving an effect for only a giving amount of time before getting the memory back.

Niall enters the Trial of Agoon, which is a set of mortal combats against other guild members and wins, declaring his loyalty to the Maestro along with everyone else.

The Maestro then brings the key with Harry to the Exile. Giving Zayn time to put Niall in a starship and programs it to lead him safely back on the surface, he leaves a note with him saying to contact him once he got his memories back, and launches the starship.

He gets back to where Harry is being tied to a cross with roses' vines, the roses' thorns contain a truth serum which forces Harry to say the riddles. When he gets to the third riddle he doesn't say it, revealing that Louis has it instead.

The Maestro is enraged by this and orders for Louis to be captured.

\--------------------------

"Still sure about your winning?" Zayn asks when he gets alone with Harry.

Harry seems exhausted but manages to open his eyes to look at Zayn, "Yes"

"You're still going to die though"

"Doesn't matter" Zayn stares at him for a while before turning on his heels and leaving him.

Noticing the battle has begun, Zayn joins other guild members to defend the fortress. He notices some van-ships that he never saw before approaching the fortress, causing great damage to many parts of it and succeeding in entering the fortress.

He tracks them to find them heading where Harry is being held. The Maestro being busy observing the fight, laughs hysterically, enjoying the scene.

"What are you planning to do once we win?" he asks her.

"I'm going to kill whoever stands in my way, those who remains shall be our slaves"

He thinks it's the same, each side is fighting for the same cause, he doesn't like it but he doesn't have much choice either. He tries getting back to stop the approaching unknown members and he wonders why he'd never seen them before, but he fails as the many explosions caused by them starts shutting their system down.

The Maestro leaves to get to Harry. As soon as she is in a close distance, Harry manages to free one of his hands strangling her to death. Zayn enters and sees the Maestro's lifeless body on the floor but his face stays blank.

The members he'd located earlier manage to get in the room, getting to Harry and setting him free, then leading him to their ships. They were about to shoot Zayn down but Harry shouts them not to.

They also manage to get the key and fly in a different direction, leading her to the Silvana.

Zayn is confused as why he'd keep him alive and asks for him to accompany them instead. He doesn't get to object as a man leads him to the ship. He looks back at the fortress seeing it as a hopeless case, but he worries about the people inside.

Harry recognize the forces that came to his aid as Sir. Ian's. They lead them outside the Grand Stream, landing safely.

"Still think I'm about to die?" Harry teases.

Zayn doesn't turn to look at him, he just frowns as he keeps looking forward. Harry keeps proving to him that he's always wrong, and that he exceeds all his expectations somehow.

Niall manages to call Zayn back ensuring him he's safe and that he's flying back to the Silvana. Harry also asks Sir. Ian's team to take him back to the Silvana, but they refuse, saying it's too dangerous to fly back there and ask Harry to have faith in Louis.

"Do you know what an Exile is?" Zayn asks out of nowhere, and Harry turns to look at him, he doesn't answer because he honestly doesn't know so Zayn continues, "The Exiles are a series of colony ships that were constructed as part of the Earth Regeneration Plan. At least eight Exile-class immigration ships were constructed. Each Exile carried millions of immigrants, till Earth's damaged environment is restored. Exiles were created for a peaceful purpose, but it seems that some wants to use its technology for something else"

"You could have told us that a while ago"

Zayn keeps looking at the sky, "It's all a group of programs, I figured it doesn't necessarily need a key to activate it. But it'd take a longer time and effort to do so" he then turned to Harry, "Have you ever thought of what the Mysteria means?"

Harry shook his head, he always wondered though, "Wait, you're telling me that you already know all of the Mysteria?"

"I wasn't going to use it"

"Why?"

"We didn't have they key then anyway. And no, I couldn’t simply locate it"

Harry nods for Zayn to continue, " _What lies beyond the furthest reaches of the sky? That which will guide the lost child back to her mother's arms. Exile._ Meaning that Mankind had completely forgotten what Exile truly was. The Guild believed it to be a power which offered them control of the world. Many others believed it to be a warship, a weapon with which they could destroy us with. But as I told you, it's not. It was meant to carry mankind across the stars"

Harry couldn't form words, Zayn was a walking treasure that he is glad to keep alive, the team next to them is also hearing the story, wandering who on earth is this man.

" _The waves that flow and dye the land gold. The blessed breath which nurtures life. A land of wheat._ It means that Exile had great power, and was possibly meant to help terraform the world it traveled to. However, in-fighting between the houses over control of Exile destroyed that possibility. As such, Prester became very hostile to humans over the generations; Anatoray gradually becoming consumed by desert, and Disith freezing to death in never-ending winter"

Zayn kept looking at the sky, " _The path the angels descend upon. The path of great winds. The Grand Stream._ It means that Exile created the Grand Stream within the 'bottle' of Prester in order to protect itself, to ensure that no one used it as a weapon. The only way for all to survive would be for someone worthy to reclaim Exile and use it to dispel the Grand Stream and allow ecological stability to return to both lands. The guild wasn't that someone"

"That's why you never told them"

"Humans keeps destroying everything they touch, we already damaged our home, Earth. I wasn't keen on letting them destroy another planet. It's too much"

"How do you know all of this?"

"There was some documents inside the Exile"

"You managed to get inside?" Harry's eyes widen.

Zayn turns to him and simply nods, "I told you before, there's another way to get to the Exile beside having a key"

Harry slowly nods again and ushers him to continue.

" _What lies in the furthest depths of one's memory? The place where all are born and where all will return. A blue star._ It means that no matter how far the Exile took us away, it would always be able to return to where mankind originated, Earth. This was meant to ensure mankind never forgot where they came from"

\--------------------------

In Disith, the Gateway opens and sends a signal to  _Exile_.  _Exile_  begins to move, and both the Guild and Alliance fleets follow it. The Gateway is a structure concealed beneath a frozen lake in Disith, revealing itself only when  _Exile_  is activated. Zayn referred to the structure as 'the gateway to a new world' It is the gate that  _Exile_  must pass through to leave Prester and travel to Earth.

According to the Anatoray creation legend, _deep in the past, Countless people who live on earth polluted earth and sky in abandon, and the divine judgment were given in the end. Raging storm, earthquake, and flood drown out everything. So people refuged in the sand clock in the end of sky. Till the returning day has come._

The economic priorities of certain superpowers based on consumption came to a halt as global warming advanced. The melting of the glaciers caused sea levels to rise and catastrophic weather events. It was predicted that Earth would no longer be able to support life in 100 years. The Earth Regeneration Plan was put into operation. The plan was to evacuate Earth and allow the planet to heal itself. To speed up the process, Earth was covered in nanomachines built to assist the planet's recovery.

The Silvana sends a van-ship towards the Exile with the key and the Mysteria. After saying the Mysteria, The Exile sheds its cocoon, disperse the Grand Stream, and stabilize the climate of Prester.

"Off we go then!" someone from Sir. Ian's team announces and they get back to their ships, flying to the Silvana.

Once they get in, Louis greets Harry with a crushing hug and teary eyes, whispering 'I love you' Harry hugs him back, and even though he heard Louis' words he choose not to reply.

Zayn also found Niall onboard, and Niall also hugs him with teary eyes.

\--------------------------

People manage to get inside the Exile, and _Exile_  departs Prester traveling to Earth.


	5. CHAPTER 4

It's been a few months since they got back to Earth, Earth's geology had changed with natural borders and famous landmarks and formations no longer visible. The Earth's magnetic poles have also shifted. They also found out that many others have been here earlier, and others are yet to arrive.

Zayn was sitting on a grass field, looking up at the sky with a smile plastered on his face. Harry found him and sat next to him.

"It's better than where we were"

"The Earth hasn't fully regenerated yet"

"I guess you can help in that?"

Zayn's smile faltered, "I doubt it"

"Why? Does this brain of yours only focus on war related stuff?"

"I didn't think I'd live to see this day" Zayn ignored his question.

Harry frowned, "You're still young, you know?"

"Age didn't matter in a time of war"

Harry nodded, "But seriously, you shouldn't waste your talent. We can get a hand"

"Doubt it" Zayn whispers.

"You don't believe in yourself?" Harry raised a brow. Zayn shook his head and got up.

"I should go" Harry stood up as well and grabbed his arm making Zayn turn to look at him.

"We are not in a time of war anymore, why are you still acting like this?"

"Like what?" Zayn knitted his eyebrows together.

Harry sighed, "Drop the cold act, live your life. How old are you?"

"22"

"Would it hurt you to smile more often?"

Zayn blinked at Harry a few times then sighed heavily, "Goodnight" he released his arm from Harry's grip giving him a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Harry shook his head and laid down on the grass. He kept staring at the sky until a face blocked his view.

"Mind if I join you?" Louis asked and Harry chuckled at him, "Not at all"

"So what are you planning to do now?"

Harry shrugged, "Settle down, maybe. Or go explore this new land"

Louis nodded, "Yeah, it'd be good to have some information about the Earth. I was thinking about talking to Zayn, he could help us a lot"

Harry hummed, "Good luck with that"

Louis frowned at him, "You think he wouldn't want to? I mean it's his choice after all, but it would be nice if he can cooperate"

Harry shrugged again, "Don't know. You should ask him, maybe he'll listen to you"

Louis nodded and kept staring at Harry. Harry felt his stare and turned to look at him as well. Louis was a good looking guy, and Harry liked him, but as a friend, nothing more. He doesn't feel a certain spark between them, not from his side at least. And he can think clearly while looking into his eyes. Which in contrary, his mind gets messed up whenever he looks at certain hazel pools.

He gets up frowning, now that he thinks of Zayn's words again, it's not that he doesn't want to help, it's because he _can't_.

"You okay?" Louis asks softly.

"Yeah, I just remembered something" he gets up, "I'll see you around" he throws a smile towards Louis direction and walks away hoping he'll be able to find Zayn.

\--------------------------

It's ridiculous that he's taking shots every 4 days now, his body feels so weak and he just wants to rest for eternity. He knows it's a slow death, and he hates it, but he learned to live with it for a while now. And of course, it couldn't get any worse, as Harry spots him injecting the shot into his body.

Zayn takes a deep breath, he knows Harry would ask, and he would probably lie to him _again_.

"So you're sick?"

 _Slowly dying_ he wants to correct him, "Sort of"

Harry steps closer, "What sort of disease you have?"

Zayn doesn't know how to put it really, "Something isn't curable"

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

Zayn raises his head to look at Harry, "The guild technology was useless, there is nothing else I can do"

"Your smart mind is closed now?"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "I'm an inventor, not a doctor, this is not my field"

"I can get you to someone. The guild isn’t superior in everything" Harry smirks.

Zayn wants to laugh but he doesn't and Harry cuts him off before he opens his mouth to speak, "What do you got to lose anyway?"

Nothing actually, he estimated his remaining life for the next few months. So he just slowly nods, maybe it would work, _maybe_.

\--------------------------

Harry brought Zayn to Sir. Ian's medical team. And Zayn must admit, he was surprised to find that there are some people who can equal the guild.

"We're going to do some analysis so you can lay on that bed. For you, Captain Styles, you can rest outside"

"I'm not a captain anymore"

"Always will be, now out!" the door is closed in his face and Harry chuckled.

After they're done, telling Zayn what they found out, he wasn't fazed by any of it, he already knew what he had. And he wasn't surprised either when their faces turned to a deep frown.

"The shots he'd been having are effective" one of the medical team informed Harry, "But as fast as the cure kills the affected cells, they regenerate. That's why he'd been taking shots on a constant period"

"And?"

"Well, the parts that are generating the damaged cells are vital, so we can't simply shut it down" she pauses for a while, "We do have a theory though"

Harry's face lit up, maybe they can find a cure after all.

"We can try the cure once his organs are no longer working. And, yes, that means we would have to shut down his own body for a while. It has a huge chance of failure, I won't lie to you. But this is our only resort. I've never seen anything like that before, and even the cure itself is a highly modified drug that I wouldn't even dream of making it. I hate to admit it, but the guild is sure one hell of an organization"

\--------------------------

"So? Did you give up yet?"

Harry doesn't know how to reply, even his last resort wasn't that helpful, but he can't lose Zayn. He takes a seat next to Zayn's bed and stares at his own hands with a frown.

"Will you do it?"

"It's not like I have another option, I'm not that pessimistic, but I'm still sure that even that wouldn't work" Harry looked up at him, "I'm not scared of death, I knew it'd happen years ago, so I'm fully prepared. And the pain doesn't really hurt that much anymore"

All Harry can do is actually pray for it to work. There's a silence between them until Zayn speaks up.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Harry looks up at him, "Sure"

"Can you take care of Niall? He's a bit problematic, but he's a good person, and very skillful too. And please don't tell him about … this"

"He doesn't know?" Zayn shakes his head.

Harry nods, it's the least he can do for Zayn anyway.

"Thanks" Zayn gives him a genuine smile that reaches his eyes and Harry wants to save this moment forever. Zayn isn't always that smiley, and it makes him even more beautiful. Zayn leans his head back and closes his eyes. He's so tired, and sleep was always good for that matter.

Harry reaches to remove the hair strands that fell on Zayn's face, and Zayn turns to look at him with big eyes when he retreats his hands.

"Um … Can you … stroke my hair like you did before?" he asks with a low voice and a blush appears on his face, making Harry smile widely getting in bed next to him and combing his fingers through Zayn's hair.

"What's up with you and your hair?" Harry teases.

"It's relaxing" Zayn says with a smile.

Harry keeps staring at his sleepy figure, although Zayn is not asleep yet, he enjoys the peaceful side of him as long as he can. He hesitates before his other hand makes its way to Zayn's face, gently tracing his cheekbones.

He leans in slowly to press a soft kiss on Zayn's lips making Zayn open his eyes slightly. It's wrong but it feels so right. Zayn doesn't want Harry to get attached to him, he is about to leave this world for good anyway, but in the same time, he desperately wants Harry to kiss him again.

Zayn fists Harry's shirt in his hands, his eyes are locked on Harry's lips, and Harry gets the hint as he leans in again catching his lips in a gentle kiss. They stay like that for a while, not going any further, despite Harry's failed tries to make Zayn open his mouth.

They end up cuddling, Harry giving Zayn a kiss every once in a while on the top of his head until they fall asleep. Zayn's breath fanning his neck.

\--------------------------

Zayn's condition has gotten worse, and the medical team got his approval to do what they planned. They drugged his body to shut it down for a small amount of time, injected the cure and waited. The cure worked and his body began regenerating slowly. However, he was put in a coma.

Niall eventually found out, he and Harry would visit Zayn very often to check on his condition.

5 months went by, The Anatoray-Disith United Kingdom has been established on Earth. Louis sent some of the Silvana crew seeing them as the most trustworthy people he could count on around to collect information about other kingdoms on Earth, on a vessel of the Silvana.

Meanwhile at the Capital, he held a celebration, making sure his people know of what they accomplished so far, and giving them a break. At such a peaceful atmosphere.

"We’ve come so far. I just hope we'll be able to live a peaceful life at last, you know?" Louis asked.

Harry smiled at him, "We have a great ruler, we'll be fine"

Louis blushed and looked away. "Can I steal this gentleman for a second?"

Louis and Harry turned to find Sir. Ian smiling widely at both. "I never managed to congratulate you personally, Emperor Louis. I hope you forgive my lateness"

Louis shook his head, "There is nothing to forgive, Sir. Ian"

Sir. Ian nodded and took Harry's arm to lead him upstairs, they waved to Louis on their way. "I believe you'll absolutely love my surprise" Sir. Ian smiled and left Harry confused in front one of the doors.

Harry slowly opened the door, and his eyes widened. Zayn was sitting on the bed, wearing the same red silk robe from before, swaying his feet, looking up at him with a wide smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides. Harry smiled back closing the door behind him and leaning on it.

"I woke up yesterday, but I needed some time to adjust" he got up from the bed walking towards Harry, "Last time was actually an accident, I didn't plan on changing my outfit to this but it happened and …" he is now standing in front of Harry, "You seem to like it" he smirked.

Harry chuckled, his arms found their way to Zayn's waist to bring him closer and he leaned in for a kiss. Zayn kissed back, and when he swiped his tongue on his lower lip, Zayn opened up allowing Harry to taste his mouth. And it's all Harry had been dreaming about lately.

"You realize you're naked under this robe that keeps sliding off your skin?" Harry whispered when they pulled out.

Zayn bit his lip, his arms sliding off Harry's neck to his arms and he tries to get away from Harry's grip but fails. "Yes" he says in a tone that is below a whisper but Harry heard it clearly.

"I can change" he said quietly and Harry shook his head, "I like it" making Zayn blush terribly.

Harry doesn't know if Zayn is seducing him on purpose, because he's suddenly turned to a very shy person and he's avoiding Harry's eyes, so Harry grabs his chin gently turning it up so their eyes can meet.

"You're beautiful" Zayn blushes even more and avoids Harry's eyes again. Harry leans in for another deep kiss, Zayn pulls away for air so Harry goes for his neck, making him lean his head back moaning slightly when Harry starts sucking.

Harry reminded himself that Zayn is willingly doing this and he doesn't need to hold himself back, so he walks them backwards slowly to the bed, placing Zayn on it, and he leans back to admire the view.

"Have you done this before?" Zayn shakes his head and Harry smiles leaning in for another kiss, "I'm honored to be your first then"

He slowly unties his robe, and bites his lip hard. He trails his hands all over Zayn's body and his skin is so _smooth_ like he expected it to be.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts and he groans loudly, he's already hard. He glares at the door. He leans in to give Zayn a quick kiss on the lips, "Just stay here" he whispers and gets up and opens the door slightly finding Sir. Ian standing there.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but Louis is about to give his speech and he expects you to be there"

Harry looks back at Zayn to find him dressed in a fancy suit. He is confused for a second until Zayn speaks up, "I can change my outfit however I want" Harry nods slowly, Zayn looks so good in a suit.

They get down and spend the rest of the night talking about everything and anything that comes to their minds. Zayn kept laughing and it was absolutely a beautiful sight to see. He declined drinks, saying he's not in a perfect condition for alcohol.

Louis _noticed_. He noticed how Harry had a grin plastered on his face all the time around Zayn. And he doesn't hate Zayn, he thought of him as a good person, and a great asset in helping them. But he can't help but feel his chest tightens whenever he sees them together. It _hurts_.

At the end of the night, Louis couldn't bear to see Harry flirting with Zayn anymore so he excused himself saying he was tired of the night. He went upstairs knowing very well that his chances with Harry are _ruined_.

Harry dragged Zayn into his own room, kissing him passionately. He just couldn't believe that he is having a peaceful life with someone he loves. They hear a crashing sound that startles them making them pull away from each other.

"Stay here" Harry tells him and goes to check. He finds a drunk Louis and a shattered glass on the floor.

He picks him up asking the maid to clean up and takes him to his room, sitting him gently on the bed. Louis keeps staring at him the whole time but Harry doesn't put it in mind that much.

"Stay with me" Louis asks him while grabbing his arm.

Harry sighs and stays next to him till he falls asleep then he gets up slowly leaving his room.

\--------------------------

Zayn feels a headache and he flops on the bed, maybe getting up after a coma to a party wasn't that good of an idea.

Harry returns and sits on the bed next to him frowning, "Are you alright?"

Zayn opens his eyes and smiles at him, "Just a headache"

Harry nods and takes off his boots along with his coat and shirt and lays next to Zayn bringing him closer in his arms. "Sweet dreams, angel"

Zayn blushes hiding his face in Harry's chest, a smile present on his face. He puts a soft kiss to Harry's chest while Harry puts a kiss to the top of his head, stroking his hair gently.

\--------------------------

Zayn wakes up and he feels his body is so tired. He slowly gets off Harry's grip and heads to the bathroom. The pain he's feeling is so familiar so he opens his own analyzer. He is not shocked, nor scared when he sees the result.

His body is back to generating the damaged cells. He sighs deeply staring at the result in hand. He has the cure formula so he can make it alone, but he knows he wouldn't last. He gets back to the bed kissing Harry's lips lightly and leaving him a small note on the nightstand.

He can't give Harry a 'forever' relationship, and staying would only result in him getting hurt. And Zayn doesn't want that. He hopes Harry would find someone else to make him happy and give him this 'forever'.

He calls Niall, because he knows he'd be devastated if he left without telling him. So both get away in a van-ship stolen by Niall.

\--------------------------

Harry wakes up to an empty space next to him and he frowns sitting up. He finds a note on the nightstand and he opens it. He reads the words and he doesn't know how to feel. Angry? Hurt? Sad? Zayn left him and all he gave Harry was a piece of paper with _'I'm sorry'_ written on it.


	6. CHAPTER 5

It's been a year since Zayn and Niall left. They encountered the Sky Pirates and eventually joined them after Niall took a liking to them. The people that make up the Sky Piratesare those who have had their lands destroyed. They are constantly on the move and never base in one place for too long. Despite their brand as pirates they are actually harmless people who would not resort to killing to get their prize.

Meanwhile, at the Grand Lake, it borders several countries, which hold the Grand Lake to be sacred. The princess of Turan Kingdom performs a prayer ceremony in preparation for the upcoming peace with Ades Kingdom.

The people of the Federation of Ades are the remains of those who stayed on Earth during the Earth Regeneration Plan and did not flee the Earth in an  _Exile_. Their capital city lies in the middle of a vast desert. The government of the Federation of Ades is ruled by a single head of state with a group of viceroys and advisers. The head of state is called Augusta or Augustus, depending on the gender.

Ten years ago the Ades federation was also involved in a war of unification but ultimately, it was a nation which promoted peace and unity among the nations around the Grand Lake. One of its pacifist activities was the Grand Race where peace treaties were also celebrated in tandem with the race. The assassination of the Augusta led to the change of international policies of Ades to the other nations around the Grand Lake and started the The Ades Unification War against them.

The Grand Race was an international vanship grand prix. Racers from different nations would come and compete. The race came to a bloody end after the assassination took place during the awarding ceremony.

Turan is one of the nations who fled from Earth with Exile during the Earth regeneration plan. They have six crescent shaped Exiles which orbit the Earth and appear like six moons in the sky. It is filled and surrounded by forests, hills and wheat, it is also bordered by the Black Sea section of the Grand Lake.

The nation of Turan and its affairs are governed and managed by its monarch and government, which consists of its King/Queen, who acts as the representative and diplomat of Turan's diplomacy and foreign affairs, commander and strategist of Turan's military affairs, governor of the Turan's national and internal affairs, and as the symbolic head of state, with the help and advice from his/her group of advisers and ministers. The Queen monarch of Turan is also the Key to the Exile. As the King of Turan was ill and bedridden, the control and governance over Turan was handed to his successor.

At Grand Lake, the Turan flagship comes under attack from the Ades fleet. The Sky Pirates arrive and declares their intention to steal the flagship. The Sky Pirates drop smoke, obscuring the vision of the Ades ships, then send false signal flares to trick them into firing on each other. At the same time, they board the flagship and take the helm. By turning the ship upside-down and detonating smoke bombs and depth charges, they make it appear as though the ship self-destructed and crashed into the lake.

The Ades fleet continues towards the capital city of Turan, and the princess orders the Turan fleet to intercept them. The princess gives her little sister a letter for their father, then tells the Sky Pirates to bring her to the capital. She decides to launch a surprise attack against the Ades.

The battle between the fleets of Turan and Ades begins, which ends in capturing the princess. The Sky Pirates headed towards the battle to try save the princess, but once they reach her, the Premier of Ades mutters a Mysterion to her and the Turan Exile descends. He does not believe that people who abandoned Earth have a right to return to it, and plans to eradicate Turan. When the Turan defenses open fire on it,  _Exile_  annihilates the city with its tentacles.

The _Silvana_ watches the scene from afar, not really capable of interfering as they see the Exile destroying the city. It'd also bring a war to their own nation if they did.

It wasn't long after Zayn's departure that Harry got onboard of the Silvana once more, his team following willingly, to join the exploration vessel. Louis however stayed in the capital, as his duties as an emperor prevents him to get onboard with them.

\--------------------------

In the capital of Ades, they report to the child empress, saying that they are also seeking the Keys to the other orbiting Exiles. On the other side, the Sky Pirates perform a ceremony in honor of the dead of Turan.

The sky pirates spot the Silvana and decides to steal it as well. Niall laughs at them saying they would never be able to. Zayn on the other hand isn't interested in the whole operation, seeing it as only a 'waste of time' and besides, he doesn't want to face _Harry_ again.

However the Sky Pirates see it as a challenge, as they heard many mysteries about the Silvana and begin the operation to capture it. They use decoys to make it change course, then attach balloons to it to slow its speed. Black paint is sprayed over the portholes, and bubbles are used to deafen the listening post. However, they are forced to break off when the Silvana pilots begins firing back at them. They still follow them and attempt to disable its Claudia engine from within but became trapped and captured.

Niall flies to the Silvana. He doesn't have bad blood with any of the crew, Zayn didn't even tell him the reason they left. He simply told him that he would love to _explore_ Earth. So he accompanied him.

Once the crew sees him, they welcome him again onboard of the Silvana, making the sky pirates question his relationship with them. Harry gets to talk to Niall alone.

"Is he with you?"

"Uh … Yeah" Niall answers confused.

"Where is he?" Harry didn't want to seem so hopeful to see Zayn again, but he is.

"Still down there, he didn't believe the pirates are able to catch the Silvana. Not that he offered help anyway" Niall pauses to whisper to Harry, "They don't know what he's capable of doing" Then he leans back again, "He isn't doing anything really, guess he's just enjoying himself"

Harry nods at that, "Can you take me to him?"

Niall eyes him wearily, "Um, sure" he leads the way to his vanship and Harry follows him.

"I don't think he'd be willing to go back though" Niall says as they land, "He doesn't want to work" he mumbles.

"I'm just here to talk" Harry comforts him. And he it, he wouldn't force Zayn to use his talent if he didn't want to. He just wants answers.

They enter a room and Niall frowns looking around, "He … should've been here" he gets out his communication device and tries to call Zayn but they disconnect immediately. "I … don't understand" he keeps staring at his device and Harry sighs. Zayn is avoiding him, _again_.

They get back onboard the Silvana and notice that a fleet of Ades is following them. They escape to the border of Glacies. Glacies detects the ships, and dispatches Rocket Fighters to engage them.

The Silvana uses its array of jet-propelled armor-piercing shells to break through a mountain range into Glacies airspace. The Ades fleet follows, and is attacked by Glacies' Rocket Fighters.

The Great Northern Country of Glacies is located to the north of Grand Lake. It is a strongly isolationist and neutral nation that refuses to get involved in the affairs of other countries, even when the Ades Federation invades its neighbors. It used to be open and friendly towards its neighboring countries but after the occurrence of the assassination of the Empress at the Grand Race, they began to feel distrust towards foreigners, and decided to sever all ties and relations, isolating itself from the world and its affairs.

It is filled with several plains of snow and ice, glaciers, icebergs as well as an abundance of geysers and hot springs underneath. The Exile known as the 'White Heritage', is also part of the land of Glacies, with its walls, command and administration centers being used as the government and military headquarters as well as the last defense against invading forces.

The Glacian government is based on a legislative and theocracy system whereby it is made up several members, ministers and a speaker of the government who administer the government, military and religion of Glacies.

The government assembly is also filled with several technologically-advanced electronics and screens that provide information and news regarding the nation and the world. The leaders will come into conclusion to use their own Exile, 'The White Heritage' on which one of them recites the mysteria of their Exile. Upon preliminary activation it will form a 5000 altitude high walls on which no battleship can pass through, and contains the defensive tentacles that will be used to defend their capital.

Rocket Fighters are launched with the assistance of four rocket boosters, which allow them to be deployed with incredible speed. Once they have taken to the air, the boosters are ejected and separated from the ship. Unlike other vanships, Rocket Fighters have a completely closed cockpit. They use a single engine for propulsion and have a nose-mounted single-barreled gun that can fire anti-ship/armor-piercing shots capable of inflicting heavy damage. In addition, they are also fast and flexible with their aerodynamic design built to be able to conduct flight and navigate in strong winds and harsh climate.

They have flight computers and systems as well as wireless communication which in comparison to other nations are highly advanced. Glacies was most successful in retaining what left from pre-catastrophe science and technology.

\--------------------------

Louis receives a report about the war between the Ades and Turan. He arranges a ceremony cementing an alliance between Turan and the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. Liam onboard the Urbanus and Harry onboard the Silvana also attend.

"Feeling lonely without me?" Louis teases making Harry turn to look at him and chuckle.

"My right arm is being separated, of course something is missing"

"I'll be always here for you, though" Louis says softly and places his hands on top of Harry's, and Harry knows he means more with the way he's looking up at him, and for a moment Harry thinks of everything Louis had done for him. He's always been _faithful_ , why couldn't he give him a chance? He smiles back at Louis.

"Care to join me for a dance?" Louis seems startled by the question but nods and grins widely at Harry.

Liam shakes his head with a smile at the sight of Louis and Harry dancing together. They seem _happy_.

During the ceremony, the princess arrives in an Aden warship and declares that she is assuming control of the Turan government and making peace with the Ades Federation. She asks that Harry relinquish control of the Silvana to the Federation in exchange for forgiveness of its terrorist acts against Ades. While the discussion is occurring, a number of Guild agent sneak aboard the Silvana.

The princess then orders the fleet of ships to open fire on the Silvana. The Urbanus manages to escape and the Silvana tries to follow but the Guild agents shut down the Claudia Unit. The Silvana crew engages in a fight with the guild agents. Harry sees it's useless to stay in the command room, if they're fast to take the agents, they'd be off to fly once more, so he gets up loading his gun.

He sees two of them in front of him running so he shoots one of them and goes to shoot the other but he freezes as the man turns to look at him. They stare at each other for a while then the guy starts turning again to run. Harry snaps out of it and is fast to block the guy's way.

"So you're just going to run away, _again_?" his tone is filled with disbelief and he's desperate to get an answer out of _him_.

"Harry, please move away" Zayn says with a cold expression. "I didn't plan to hurt you"

"You didn't plan on _hurting_ me?" Harry shouts, "Are you serious? It's been a fucking whole year and _this_ is what you say to my face?"

Zayn sighs and glances behind Harry, if he's capable to get past him he'd be out. "I meant now. Hurting you physically" He sees one of the agents approaching slowly, then turns his gaze to Harry once more.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry shouts.

Zayn has to make a fast decision, if the agent approached Harry he might hurt him, and he doesn't want that. He did join them, but that was for reasons. Back then at the sky pirates attempt to steal the Silvana, he was able to receive a call from Ades.

He was capable of getting inside once and meeting with some people there. He was able to easily understand the technology they were using there, even knowing about Glacies technology. He was a fast learner, and he got more interested as they offered him a _cure_ to his illness.

However, in exchange for the cure he had to work with them. Zayn didn't work on anything military-centered since he got back on Earth. He used his spare time in drawing natural landscapes, people, animals, birds or whatever scene it was in front of him.

It was like he's opening this dark part of his mind once more and filling it with even more new ideas that were far _better_. He accepted. He wanted to be able to live. Having a life at last. He was doing it for Niall, to be with him all the time. And also for _Harry_.

But he didn't know that they'd be doing _this_. It's like he's back at the Guild again. More wars, more blood shattered, and he doesn't like it, but he _has_ to.

So, _no_. He did not plan to meet with Harry, and he can't explain to him why he's doing that. He moves closer to Harry and cups his face giving him a passionate kiss. Although he was meant to distract Harry which seems to be working as he feels Harry kissing him back desperately, his body relaxing.

And he hates to break it but he opens his eyes to glance one more time behind Harry. He sneaks his hands to the gun and snatches it from Harry. He suddenly pulls back making Harry open his eyes in shock seeing his own gun in Zayn's hand.

"I'll say it one last time. Step away"

"You're going to shoot me?" And Harry can't believe he fell in Zayn's trap like that.

Zayn doesn't hesitate to shoot Harry's leg making him fall to the ground so he could run past him and gets to the other agent and they get away together. He's read many books on the Human anatomy, and he knows where exactly he's aiming. Harry would be fine and he would be able to walk very soon. Although he'd suffer for a while.

\--------------------------

The Ades provincial fleets begin their attack at Glacies and the Glacian Rocket fighters are shot down. With the Second and Fourth Ades fleet destroying their ground defenses, the leaders of Glacies decides to activate their final weapon, their Exile. With the Second and Fourth Ades fleets losing ships they use the princess to activate her Exile to attack Glacies own.

The Ades fleet destroys the Glacian Exile and capital, winning the battle. Meanwhile, the Premier of Ades orders to invade the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. The Ades admirals are concerned about this odd behavior, and are highly uncomfortable about his willingness to use the destructive power of the Exile.

Shortly afterwards, a messenger from Ades arrives to deliver a message from the Empress of Ades proclaiming that she has dropped her support for the premier of Ades and ceased all hostilities with other nations and asks for help in her battle against him.

They are able to locate the Premier and the joint forces prepare to move. He seems to be at a fortress city that occupies a key position between Ades and Glacies. It is positioned at an important crossroads through which all northeastern Grand Lake travel routes pass. It possesses a large-scale battleship dock, an abundant stockpile of ammunition, and Claudia deposits. It's also near the resting place of the White Legacy, which is another _Exile_. The premier manages to find it and activate it.


	7. CHAPTER 6

After the Ades have split into two forces, the empress gets onboard of the lead warship and joins the battle herself. Some of the soldiers on the other side refuse to open fire at the empress ship and rebels on the Premier instead. They engage in an inner war causing most of the Premier's forces to be either destroyed or damaged.

The Premier's forces don't hesitate to fire back, ignoring the empress presence. The Silvana joins the battle to ensure the empress's safe escape when an unknown type of modified van-ships comes back to fire at them. They're too fast for the Silvana's cannons to shoot them so Harry orders the pilots to go after them and take them down.

He can identify the van-ships though. They look a bit different, but he can remember those sketches he'd seen a long ago. Those are _Zayn's_ creations with no doubt. Zayn was right though, the actual thing was _far_ better than the sketches. He would be amazed by Zayn's talent if he wasn't into destroying what he created.

And he wonders, just like before, what if Zayn is inside any of them? What if he was onboard of those warships that has sunk? Does he _still_ want him to be alive anyway after all that he'd caused?

Louis can sense his tension and drags him out of the control room for a short period of time for Harry to gain his composure again.

"It doesn't matter which side he takes, we will take him down" And Louis knows, he'd also seen the sketches and he knows that Harry is thinking about Zayn. He wouldn't lie, Zayn is talented, but he's not on their side, and they won't hesitate to shoot him down, or at least Louis would.

Louis gets closer to Harry and cups his face, "We're still here for you, no matter what" he gives Harry a soft smile and Harry stares down at him for a minute.

Louis carefully leans in and Harry doesn't move. And when Louis' lips are on his, he kisses back. He is hurt, his heart is shattered, and maybe Louis can put those shattered pieces together.

Louis pulls away even if he didn't want to. His dreams were coming true, but they are still at war. "Let's get back then. We have a battle to win"

Harry chuckles and heads back to the control room.

They get help taking down the van-ships, and the rest flee back. They count it as a win.

The Augusta sends a letter to the rebellion Ades forces asking for a truce. Some of the soldier do accept and joins her side, teaming up with the other joint forces to take the Premier down.

\--------------------------

A conference is held between the Joint Forces and the Ades rebellions. Louis representing the Anatoray-Disith Kingdom, the Augusta representing the Ades loyal forces, the Premier representing the rebellions, and the Princess representing the kingdom of Turan, the sky pirates were also present, having already participated in the war and took the joint forces side. Harry was present by Louis' side, Zayn was on the other, completely avoiding Harry's gaze and giving a blank expression.

Harry may or may have not gave a small sigh of relief that Zayn was still alive and unharmed.

As the conference start, the premier reveals his actions of conquering the other nations was to save Earth as the Exile nations are depleting the planet's resources too fast. He had to forcefully unite the world under Ades rule in order save everyone from themselves no matter how many are sacrificed. Both sides start arguing against each other over each side's justification of their actions.

The Augusta orders both of them to stop as she doesn't want to see them fight anymore and asks the Premier to abandon his plans, and the other forces to let go of their desire for revenge against him. The other leaders agree, convincing the premier to make peace, ending the war.

\--------------------------

The whole troops starts celebrating the new peace, but Harry still feels a bit fishy about it. He doesn't see the premier, his men or Zayn around the party which deepens his concerns.

Meanwhile, a group of Turan officers drags the younger princess and asks her to kill her older sister for her action of treason. The officers are then taken down by the former Ades rebellions and they take the younger princess with them, bringing her to The Ruins of White, which are the former headquarters of the Guild of Earth.

They reveal to her the history of the Guild; how they were tasked to save and protect the human race before becoming corrupt. The younger princess reunites with her older sister and demands answers on why her sister help and supported the rebellions. She replies that she did it to help save the world; even if her actions would make people hate her, she doesn't care as long as her sister is safe.

\--------------------------

The next day, the signing of the peace ceremony is about to begin when a Glacian member tries to assassinate the premier. The older princess takes the bullet instead and dies. Her sister try to run to her only to go into shock after the ability to control Turan's Exile transfers to her and having several visions, making her understand her sister's actions.

When the premier took the older princess to Turan kingdom after its demise, she wanted to avenge her father but he warns her that killing him will only lead to a massive civil war in Ades that decides who will take over as Premier and the Exile nations will use the war to their advantage. Nevertheless, he allows her to kill him if she promises she can bring peace to the world. Realizing he is right, she joins his side.

In the present, both sides' fleets mourn the death of the princess, and the assassins are thrown into jail.

With the peace talks a failure, some of the rebellions' fleets depart much to the confusion of the rest. They try to assault the Silvana, taking the key of their Exile by sending some of their expert fighters, but Niall manages to take them down.

At the same time, the premier marches forward to the Augusta's place and manages to take her with him bringing her to the Northern Glacies. After reaching the Ancient Goddess, he recites three Mysteria which activate the Exile sleeping there, known as the Grand Exile which is a massive Exile that was constructed by the people of Ade sand the Guild of Earth, who resented being left behind during the Earth Regeneration Plan and wished to join the other refugees in space; it was partially built in Glacies, however, it was never completed.

As the  _Grand Exile_  takes off, it was being flown backwards the entire time in order to repurpose the thrusters as cannons. The thrusters are unique because they do not use loops or rings of tubing to circulate Claudia-water mixtures. It's so powerful that they beam miles away from the battle zone, and the Sky Pirates witness the destruction of two whole fleets.

After demonstrating the power of the  _Grand Exile_ , the premier delivers his ultimatum to the world: surrender to him or be destroyed. The Joint Forces quickly regroup and plan their attack. They plan to use their warships to break through the rebellions' fleet and then use vanships to infiltrate the Grand Exile and rescue the Augusta.

Niall flies with Alvis, being also a key, can sense the Augusta's presence. As the Joint Forces attack, they meet stiff resistance from both the rebellion fleets and the _Grand Exile._ Slowly, the battle begins to turn in favor of the Joint Forces. When the premier uses the Grand Exile to fire at them, the princess of Turan uses her own Exile to block it, which results in the Exile being _destroyed_.

The van-ships manage to infiltrate the  _Grand Exile,_ followed by the Silvana and the Urbanus. They attempt to make the premier surrender, but he points out that mere ideals won't achieve peace, and that he believes his method is the only solution.

They argue for a while, and the premier keeps firing at the joint forces using the Exile. Zayn tries to reason with him that using too much would cause the Exile to self-destruct, but he ignores him. The Silvana manages to reach their place and the premier drags Zayn and the Augusta to try to escape but he gets shot in the process and dies.

Harry ordered to take Zayn as a prisoner and not to kill him for the mean time. They succeed in putting Zayn down and drags him to the Silvana, with his hands cuffed and some soldiers aiming their guns at him. They also manage to retrieve the Augusta. Zayn warns them about the overload of the Exile's engines that would lead to its self-destruct and the Silvana manages to get out quickly, followed by the Urbanus and the other van-ships.

As the  _Grand Exile_  begins to fall apart, the Joint Forces begin to escape. The rebellions surrender to the Joint Forces and escapes with them.

\--------------------------

Afterwards, under the leadership of the Augusta, the princess of Turan and Louis, the nations of the world declare peace and disarm their navies. The Augusta and the princess organize the Second Grand Race.

Zayn is disarmed of his outfit, seeing that he could possibly do something with it, still in prison.

Niall knows about this and manages to take down the guards outside his cell and breaks through Zayn's cell.

"You're going to tell me anything?" Zayn looks up to find Niall with his outfit in hand. He smiles weakly at him and stands up changing into his own outfit.

"I did it for reasons, Ni. But I swear I didn't mean to cause this much damage!"

Niall shakes his head, "So you're not going to tell me that _reason_?"

Zayn sighs and looks down for a minute, "It might sound selfish, but I did it because I wanted to live" he paused to look up at Niall, "Also for the sake of people in my life"

Niall seems confused but he nods anyway. Zayn has been always his big brother no matter what, "Okay" he says simply. "Let's get you out of here before they figure out"

Zayn nods and walks away with him, "Ni?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

Niall shakes his head with a smile, "No worries"

They were about to get outside where Niall has prepared a van-ship to take them away when Zayn glances back then at Niall, "Could you wait for a little while? I need to do something fast"

Niall nods at him and leans on the van-ship.

\--------------------------

"Finally peace, huh?"

Harry hums in response, he just hopes it last this time. He was standing in a balcony with Louis, just admiring the quiet night.

Louis turns to Harry slowly making his way between his arms, smiling up at him, "So …"

Harry raises his eyebrows with a smile himself. Louis doesn't continue his sentence, but he doesn't need to. He leans in for a kiss walking them backwards to the bed. Harry startles for a moment, Louis was asking for _sex_. But he's not sure he can give Louis what he wants. _Weren't they going too fast with this?_

"You're thinking too much" Louis whispers against his neck while he tries to get Harry's clothes off.

And he is right, Harry _is_ thinking too much. His mind is a mess, and a certain _hazel eyes_ are roaming his thoughts. He figures he could forget about it for a while, and maybe doing this with Louis could mean a step further into fixing himself.

He pushes Louis on the bed and hovers over him, the other is biting his lips in anticipation.

\--------------------------

It's already past midnight and Harry can't fall asleep. He goes for a shower, thinking it could help. When he returns he finds the curtains are still open, making the moonlight enter the room. He looks back at Louis who is in a deep slumber.

He sighs heavily, he didn't mean to be so rough with Louis, he is sure he'd be limping the next morning. He goes to close the curtains and heads back to the bed when he hears a faint thump from the balcony.

He slowly approaches the balcony door and opens it. Whoever is there turns and Harry just blinks at him.

Zayn takes a deep breath to prepare for what's coming. He knows Harry may scream at him or hit him or do something, and he wouldn't blame him really.

"How did you get out?" Is what comes out from Harry's mouth. And Zayn takes Harry appearance for a second. He is half naked. He glances behind him to find Louis on the bed, sleeping.

He frowns, "Did you …?"

Harry doesn't have to turn to know what Zayn is asking about, "I should be getting you back to your cell" he avoids the question instead.

Zayn's head seems to snap up at this and his eyes widen, "Harry, please, I just need to talk to you"

Harry narrows his eyes at him, "Talk" A part of him wants to listen to what Zayn has to say, but the other part is telling him that Zayn is only playing him and all that comes out of his mouth is _lies_.

Zayn takes a deep breath and looks up at Harry, "That night … after the party. Remember when I told you that I don't feel well?"

Harry crosses his hands over his chest and leans back and nods slowly.

"That cure that I was given … didn’t work" Harry knits his eyebrows together slightly, Zayn is standing there looking just _fine_ , how did the cure _not_ work?

"I didn't want to hurt you, so I left" Harry laughs bitterly at his statement.

"You obviously have the best ways showing your feelings"

Zayn frowns, "If I was to stay, you'd had gotten attached to me, and then when I'm gone you were going to be hurt"

Harry sighs, he may be right. But still. "That day when the sky pirates tried to capture your ship, I got a call from Ades. I had managed to actually get in connection with some people there, and they could provide me a real cure. And it worked" he smiled.

Harry keeps staring at him so he keeps going, "Harry, I swear I didn't know it'd lead to what happened, but I was already involved the situation and I couldn’t just get out that easily" he pauses to take a step forward, "Think about it from my perspective. I did it for _you_ , for Niall … for myself … I … I just figured if I did so it may workout … A _life_ "

Harry's mind is doing flips. His heart is _begging_ him to believe and forgive Zayn. But everything else is screaming _NO_ at him. Zayn places his hands gently over Harry's arms and he leans in for a kiss, but it's plain _wrong_.

He has Louis now, someone who doesn't play games, is honest, and a good-hearted person. He turns his head away, "I can't"

Zayn frowns and leans back, "Why not?"

Harry sighs and turns his head again to look a Zayn, "I'm with Louis"

And Zayn should've known. This is what he originally wanted, for Harry to be happy with someone else that isn’t _him_. "Then leave him"

Harry looks at him with disbelief, "I'm not you!"

_Ouch. Another stab to Zayn's heart._

They stay silent for a while until Harry breaks it, "Wait"

Zayn's eyes lit up with hope. "How did you manage to get out?" And it's gone. He frowns and leans down to press a button on his feet. Harry stares once again as Zayn's shoes begin flattening creating a board attached to them. It starts ascending and if Harry wasn't mad at him he'd be _totally_ complementing his fine work.

"I got someone that is luckily willing to believe me, and stay by my side no matter what" he looks back at Harry one last time, "Goodbye, Harry. I wish you have a happy life with him" And with that he's gone.

Harry wishes he couldn't hear the break in Zayn's voice, breaking his already shattered heart. He wishes he couldn’t have seen the tears running down Zayn's cheeks as he took off. He slides to the floor with a million thought running through his mind.

_Did he make the right decision?_


	8. CHAPTER 7

It's been two months since Zayn and Niall left. But they didn't go far, they were still within the borders of the same kingdom. They didn't have a job so they made their way around through stealing stuff, although it felt wrong, they didn't really have much of a choice at first. Niall did suggest they get a job later on but Zayn didn't think of it as a good idea, he did run away from jail after all, and there are probably people looking for him.

Zayn spent his time drawing, occasionally hacking into systems that belonged to anyone for information that might excite him. And it was something to keep his mind busy from thinking about Harry, that seems to pop up somehow into everything he does, which is highly depressing.

And it was one of these moments that he used the Glacies system much often to extend his own system to explore areas he never got the chance to see them before. And something at last caught his attention to divert his mind completely from those green eyes that are haunting him. He found weird signals at a deserted place, they seemed to belong to another system working but as far as he could tell, there was absolutely no sign of anything living on the surface.

So he dug _deeper_. He spent almost three days trying to get a hold of those signals until he managed to get through the system, and to say he was amazed was an understatement. He was astonished by the data that belonged to that place, stuff he'd never seen before, which seemed like a higher technology that he'd ever witnessed. Which got him on edge. He wanted to go there and see for himself.

But he doesn't know how to get to that place, or if it still _exists_ , maybe the systems are somehow still working because it was reserved inside something, much like the exile. But as he kept going he felt the system _backfiring_ at him, trying to locate his position. And a sole system can't do that, indicating that there is _someone_ who's working on the system. Zayn found it quite amusing that someone is trying to _compete_ with him.

He eventually gaped at the screen as he got to a very secured data. It was a design of something that looked like a circular shaped exile, but it wasn't an exile. It was so big to be an exile, something of a size of three exiles combined. Almost a small country size. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. The design of what he supposed to be a giant _battleship_ , had aggressive built, a defensive skin with a fair number of attacking mechanism.

He quickly downloaded the design into his own pad as the person who seems to counter at him is deleting the data, stopping Zayn from going any further.

Zayn sat in his bed staring at the design. He added his own touches to the design, trying to put a final image of what it could be. The outcome was _amazing_ , but as the same time, _horrifying_! If this thing was ever to come to daylight, they'd all be doomed. Because Zayn knows that the simple battleships and even the current exiles can't face that thing, and he doesn't know how much time they have for him to even build a proper battleship that could counter that, and if it can ever counter it _at all_. He hadn't got the chance to actually see it or to know what it is capable of yet, and by then, it'd be too late.

He should tell someone who's in charge. And all that comes to Zayn's mind is _Harry_.

\--------------------------

So that's how it ended. Zayn is sneaking again into the castle and up to Louis' room. Which hurts, knowing that Harry would be there with someone else. The curtains were half opened as he landed in the balcony allowing him to see what's on the inside. He wanted to tear his gaze away, but he didn't.

Louis was standing on his tiptoes to kiss Harry who's leaning in slightly, but he didn’t have his arms around Louis, just standing there kissing him back while Louis' arms are around his neck. And maybe Zayn is overthinking it but he can remember very well how Harry would wrap his arms around him tightly and lean down so Zayn doesn't have to even tilt his head up that much.

He shouldn't think about it, but he is, and he smiles into the memory looking back at them. Louis leans back with a smile and heads for the door, as soon as he's out, Harry runs a hand over his face and sighs, from Zayn's perspective, he doesn't look that _happy_ , and he yet get another glimpse of hope. _Harry doesn't treat Louis like he treated him_.

He sees Harry enter the bathroom as he opens the balcony door leading him inside the room. He looks at the bed with a frown, they sure did _it_ a lot of times, and he envies Louis, he got to have Harry in every way, but he allows himself to think about it. Louis gets the physical part, which yes he would like to have very much, but he doesn't seem to get the emotional part which is also important, and he wonders just how stupid Louis is not to see that Harry isn't in fact putting much effort into the relationship.

He averts his gaze from the bed and glances around the room. He wouldn’t disturb Harry so he'd wait for him to finish his bath and have a proper _talk_. And he has to remind himself numerous times of why he's here. He's not here to make another heart-breaking scene that ends in both of them hurting. He hopes, that he isn't the only one hurting.

The bathroom's door opens and Harry walks out with only a towel hanging _low_ on his hips and Zayn forgets what he's here for. It isn't fair, really. Harry shouldn't attract him that much and he in turn doesn't get to have such an effect on Harry. Correction, he did have it before, but he _lost_ it.

"Zayn?" Harry tries not to sound _too_ hopeful about it, but he is. He hadn't seen Zayn in a while, and it feels good just to see him again.

Zayn averts his gaze from Harry's body to his eyes, and it isn't much helping him either. Harry is there, and he could attempt to make a move again, and maybe, just maybe, he'd get Harry back. It's a stupid idea, he knows. Harry had already rejected him, but he's desperate so he goes for it anyway.

He walks to Harry making the latter take a step backwards, his knees hit the bed and he stumbles down on it allowing Zayn to climb into his lap and kiss him. Harry is startled, he was taken aback by everything, but this still isn’t right. And Zayn almost _cries_ , Harry isn't kissing him back, instead he gets pushed away so he falls to the bed as well.

"Zayn, you can't just do that!" Harry half shouts. Because all he ever dreamed about is holding Zayn again, to kiss him, just to feel his body next to his. But he _can't_ , no matter how many times Zayn tried, Harry can't give in. He isn't a cheater, he hates to think about what Louis would feel if he ever went Zayn's way. And even if it breaks his heart knowing he can’t have Zayn, he'd accept his fate. But Zayn makes it harder.

Zayn frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "You can pretend all you want, but I've seen you kissing, and it isn't the same" Because Zayn is sick of standing back and letting Harry go. He'd fight to get him back. He'd try no matter what.

Harry blink at him but he can't really respond to that. Because Zayn is _right_ , for once. And it's the first time he'd been thankful for an interruption between him and Zayn while they're on bed as he hears a knock on the door. And it's Zayn's turn to glare at the door.

Harry quickly stands up and opens the door revealing Liam. And Harry doesn't know if he exactly wants Liam to get in and find Zayn in his bed, even if he's clothed, but he'd have to explain it anyway and he isn't in the mood for it.

"You're going to let me in?" Liam cocks an eyebrow.

They hear something _crash_ and Liam frowns, he was sure that he saw Louis get out so Harry was _supposed_ to be alone. Harry turns to find Zayn still sitting on the bed, but it appears that he threw a vase of flowers that was on the nightstand on the floor, he raises his eyebrows at Zayn who just shrugs.

"Didn't like it" he says simply making Liam push past Harry entering the room.

 _You don't just push stuff you don’t like!_ Harry wants to shout at Zayn for his childish behavior but Liam beats him to the talk. "What is he doing here?" he turns to look at Harry. And Harry doesn't know, he just found Zayn in his room when he got out of the bathroom, so he turns to Zayn again.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

Zayn blinks for a few times. Oh! He completely forgot the reason he actually came for. He quickly gets off the bed opening up his pad and showing the design he found to Harry. "I found this"

Both Harry and Liam look at the design, and they are amazed, it looks like something they'd never seen before, and overall it looks _amazing_. "And, what is this exactly?" Liam asks.

Zayn swipes his finger on the screen revealing his own finished design, "I'm not sure if this what it'd look like when it's finished but it's just my guessing. And if my calculations were true, it's a huge battleship"

Harry just stares at the design, _how many times had he been amazed by Zayn's work?_ "Who would build a battleship? All nations have signed a truce"

"It wasn't a nation that signed a truce. Or … I suppose. But the data I acquired was from a place that isn't inhabited"

"When did you get that data?"

"A few days ago"

"And what guarantees that this isn't just an old design that was left on earth?"

"The date this data was updated was just four days ago"

Liam looked at Harry who hadn't participated in the conversation so far, "We should inform Louis about this"

Zayn tries not to make a face at the mention of Louis' name as Harry nods, getting dressed quickly before leading them outside the room and into Louis' office.

\--------------------------

"Okay, we should at least investigate about it" Louis decides as he keeps staring at the design. He turns to look at Zayn, "I'll send Liam with you" he can see Zayn's glare and his glances over Harry. But he's actually relieved to find that Harry is in fact _not_ giving Zayn his attention.

And Zayn knows why Louis wouldn’t send Harry with him, but he thinks about what would happen if he didn’t go instead so he just nods.

"I'll keep this till you get back" Louis pulls the pad into his chest once Zayn tried to get it back, "I still don't trust you"

Zayn doesn't blame him, he doesn't blame any of them not to trust him, "But I need it to locate-"

"You're telling me that you don't have the location already memorized in your head?" Louis cuts him off making Zayn huff in annoyance.

"No, but …" There are so many circumstances that he might need his pad. "It's the only way I can actually get into their system-"

"We're not breaking through anyone's system" Louis cuts him off again, and Zayn takes a deep breath, he is not going to explode on Louis right now, when everyone is already against him, when he's just trying to _help_. "We're simply going to investigate whether it's true or not. Something that big can't be hidden"

"It can" Zayn protests quietly.

Louis sighs giving Zayn an annoyed look, "You can leave now"

Zayn glances at Harry one last time, but he isn't looking back so he just gives up and leave.

\--------------------------

Zayn did draw the location on the map and got onboard of the Urbanus along with Liam. The ship didn't impress him at all. They kept going until they reached the place previously located and they got down on van-ships.

The place was nothing but sands over sands, and more sand. Zayn was annoyed. He couldn't do much further without his pad, he couldn't locate where exactly the signals he was receiving coming from, but he was certain this is the right place. And Louis was _wrong_. Having something that big means that it's not definitely on the surface, it's _underground_.

But Liam didn't approve of trying to dig into the sand. And they ended up returning to the kingdom with empty hands. Louis wasn't surprised, Liam thought it was just a waste of time, and Harry was mainly disappointed in Zayn.

Zayn got his pad back and made his way home. Niall believed in him, but what can two people do? Zayn was sure that is was an entire country living down there, a few people couldn't possibly build something _that_ big.

But Zayn was _hurt_ above frustrated. He at least hoped that Harry would believe him, that he would convince Louis into trying again, that would maybe accompany him instead. But nothing of that happened so he ended up crying himself to sleep.

And that's probably why he ended up in a bar despite Niall's disapproving shouts at him. He shut down his tracking device so Niall wouldn't go looking for him, but he left him a note saying not to worry and that he'd be back probably late that day.

And just when he thought that everything is going well, he spotted Harry at the same bar. And it's ironic, he can _never_ escape from Harry.

He drank four shots already and ended up blabbering to the bartender about him and Harry, who seemed to listen to him anyway. Harry didn't spot him yet so all was good, he did point at Harry for the bartender to see who he's talking about though.

"You need something to stop your mind for a minute, pal!" the bartender told him while filling his cup with something he didn’t recognize, but he was drinking for the first time and that might have sounded pathetic but he didn't tell anyone as he downed his drink anyway.

He felt his head getting lighter, and the room was spinning around him, and his body was numb. He did feel though when someone grabbed his arm leading him for a dance which consisted of the man grinding at him, probably nibbling at his neck. But Zayn didn't like it, he just felt _dizzy_ , so he pushed the man away stumbling on the bar's stool again.

_Harry did notice him._

He was beyond angry when he spotted Zayn dancing with a stranger who's leaving marks on his skin, but he didn’t move. Zayn wasn't his, and he's allowed to do whatever he wanted. But he couldn't take it anymore seeing many people coming over to Zayn so he excused himself, pushing his way towards him.

He managed to get another man off Zayn, noticing that Zayn was probably out of his mind by now, given that he can't even stand properly. "Zayn you need to get home" he said sternly, and he isn't being possessive, he just wants Zayn to get home and be _safe_. Drinking more and staying here would only result in him getting _raped_ at that pace.

And he knows how people could easily drag him anywhere since he's drunk. And the fact that he looks _very_ sexy tonight might have something to do about it too.

Zayn looks at Harry with half-lidded eyes then his eyes widened once he knew who he is, "Harry!" he smiled widely trying to sit properly.

Harry sighed pushing his hair back, "Come on, let's get you home" he extended his arms for Zayn who shook his head.

"Can't"

"Why not?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I need to pee" he whispered looking back at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry chuckled, "Okay, go pee, then we'll get you back home"

"Can't" Zayn repeated with a frown while looking down.

"And why not this time?"

"The room's spinning, and I don't feel my legs"

Harry blinked at him, "Which part of your legs?" he says slowly.

Zayn looked at him with a confused face, then he huffed, "Harry stop moving!" he whined.

Harry took a deep breath. Zayn was far more than just drunk. "Okay" he whispered to himself as he got a hand over Zayn's waist, bringing Zayn's arm over his shoulder to help him walk to the bathroom.

They do manage to get there and Harry waits till he finishes.

"Harry" Zayn whispered once he's out still clutching to him for balance.

"Yeah?" he replied in a quiet voice noticing that Zayn is talking in a hushed tone, so he guesses he can't handle much noise.

"There are too many of you" Zayn point to each of Harry's sides.

Harry just nods at him getting him out of the bar, "Okay, where do you live?"

Zayn looked at him then at the street, "There!" he pointed in front of him, "Or there" he pointed to his right, "Or was it there?" he looks next at his left making Harry take another deep breath.

"Just call Niall"

"Right!" Zayn beams at him then looks down at his outfit. He turns to look at Harry next, "How?"

 _Great_ , just _perfect_. Zayn doesn't remember how to even make his communication device _function_. So Harry takes him back inside. This was a bar owned by Walker so he just asked for a room to put Zayn in, he should be better in the morning and he can leave by himself then.

Once he made sure Zayn is in bed he left going back to Liam. They both arrived here and he just disappeared without giving Liam a proper explanation and he knows he's going to worry about him. What he didn’t expect was Zayn following him out.

"Why are you out?"

Zayn blinked at him leaning to the wall for balance, "You left" he said quietly. And Harry wished he couldn't see the hurt still present in Zayn's eyes in the dim light. So he gently takes him back to his room.

He puts Zayn in bed yet again and sits in a chair next to him, hoping he'd be able to go once Zayn drifted to sleep. Which doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon with the way Zayn looking up at him with big eyes.

Zayn looks back at the bed and he scoops away making an empty space in the bed that he's almost falling off it. He turns to look at Harry who just shakes his head, "No, I'm not going to sleep"

Zayn frowns, "Is it not enough space?"

"No … I just … don't feel sleepy" making Zayn sit up on the bed, swinging a bit as he keeps blinking rapidly, "No, Zayn _you_ can go to sleep"

Zayn shakes his head then clutches it noticing it made his head _dizzier_ , so he falls forward. Harry quickly catches him and Zayn just _rests_ in Harry's arms.

Harry knows this is wrong. That he shouldn't do this. But he's only human, and Zayn is making everything hard to understand so he _gives in_. And it's not like he's cheating on Louis. He lays Zayn on the bed again, then he took off his coat and shoes, figuring that sleeping in his clothes seems a good idea while he's next to Zayn.

He notices that Zayn is still keeping much unneeded space for Harry but he's going to fall at that rate so Harry opens his arms for Zayn who happily snuggles into him. And Harry just enjoys the moment, with Zayn is in his arms again, his breath is fanning his neck slightly, with one of his arms around Zayn's waist bringing him closer, his hand is caressing Zayn's hair softly. And they drift to sleep like that.

\--------------------------

Harry wakes up before Zayn and he is thankful for it. He pulls away slowly to avoid waking Zayn up who shifts uncomfortably on the bed once Harry is gone. Harry brings his fingers back between Zayn's silky locks which makes him relax almost instantly. And Harry smiles on how the small gesture always gets to Zayn. He places a lingering kiss on Zayn's forehead then he gets up.

He hears knocking on the door and he opens it revealing Walker smirking at him. "I told Liam that I asked you a favor to stay here, doing some stuff. You owe me …" he glances at the bed, "Big time"

"It's not what you think it is"

"I know. I didn't hear any noises"

Harry chuckles at that, and Walker hands him a bottle of water, a glass and some pills. He sits them on the table next to the bed and grabs his coat wearing it along with his shoes. And he's about to head out when he notices Zayn's eyes are open _staring_ at him.

"There is water and some pills to help your headache on the table" but Zayn doesn’t tear his gaze away from Harry. He does remember everything happened yesterday, and it hurts him a bit knowing that Harry probably got off the bed as soon as he fell asleep, but it's also comforting that Harry is still by his side, even if he was planning to _go_ before Zayn wakes up.

And Zayn knows, Harry didn’t do it because he loves him. He is simply kind and sweet, and he's the type to help people, and he is probably treating Zayn like nothing more than a friend … Or worse, a person in need.

But Zayn brings himself to finally sit up on the bed and talk, "Thank you" he says it anyway. But Harry doesn't miss the sad look on his face.

"Do you want me to get you home or-"

"I'll call Niall" he quickly interrupts Harry. He feels like nothing but a _burden_ and it _hurts_. He doesn’t want to do this anymore. These push and pulls are slowly breaking every piece of him and it's probably the best to let go. Giving Harry up and leaving him to live with Louis, happily or not he doesn’t care, because Harry is not willing to leave Louis no matter how many times he tried.

Harry stares at him for a while then nods at heads for the door. He stops there thinking for a while, "Are you sure about the data you showed us before?" he turns to Zayn who looks up at him with a frown.

"Yes" he answers quietly.

"Do you think you can get inside? … You know … Like, the place you mentioned?"

Zayn's eyes lit up at Harry's words and he smiles, "Yes" he repeats with much more determination than earlier.

Harry smiles as well, "Then we should go"

Zayn gives him a surprised look, _Harry was willing to go with him. Harry believes in him_. "You … Seriously?"

Harry nods turning fully to Zayn who jumps out of bed and goes to hug Harry tightly. And Harry does catch him in his arms chuckling. And it warms his heart when he notices the wide grin that gets Zayn's eyes crinkle at the sides. And he allows himself to get lost in Zayn's eyes this time.


	9. CHAPTER 8

Harry promised Zayn he'd go with him, he just needed to convince _Louis_. And by convincing Louis, he means to _lie_ to him. He doesn't want to, but he knows Louis wouldn't agree, especially that he's going with no other than _Zayn_. And both know, that there are feelings _still_ present. He ends up telling Louis that he's doing Walker a favor, and that included him going on a ship to another kingdom. Louis asked too many questions so Harry had to shut him up the rough way, not that he liked it, but it just happened to be three rounds on bed.

\--------------------------

Harry ended up with Zayn and Niall, with Zayn saying that Niall would be a great help in their mission, for many reasons. He and Zayn get along very well, and he is capable of dealing with Zayn's technology thus helping him doing the job faster. He is also a good fighter and a great pilot if they ever get in a fight or needed an escape.

They flew to the site they were at before, and Zayn adjusted a suit for Harry much similar to Niall's to help keep their identity covered. It wasn't a developed suit like Zayn's but he didn't have enough time to do another one of his own.

They roamed above the area for a while until Zayn was able to locate an entrance. They landed a bit further and walked to the place Zayn located a few moments ago. He kept using his device with Niall by his side, understanding mostly of what Zayn is saying. Harry on the other side is still trying to learn what Zayn is doing, he did ask and Zayn replied shortly with _'I'm using a wireless connection to hack into their system to get us in'_

Harry wasn't entirely surprised when the sand below them started to being swallowed by the ground beneath it, and a hard metal door slid open. They got in quickly and the door closed behind them.

What Harry wasn't expecting is to find an entire _city_ where they landed. The entrance is a bit far from the city, which is understandable. Zayn and Niall were on the same page as they were looking around with wide eyes and gaped mouths.

Because it was a _sight_.

The buildings were too high, consisting of 200+ floors, along with other big but shorter buildings. But what surprised them more, was that there was a sky above their heads, with a sun and clouds and all.

"That's-" Harry started but got cutoff by Zayn pulling at his arms leading them into the city. And he can feel Zayn's excitement as he nearly hops on his steps, too eager to explore the city. So he ended up chuckling.

Lucky for them, Niall pulled them off to the sides in order not to be noticed by the people there and asked Zayn to try to disable any tracking devices that are around them.

Once again, Zayn found someone _countering_ his trials, and they were _good_ , even better than the last time and Zayn found himself _needing_ to meet whoever is behind this system that got him cornered like that. Much like when he first got interest in Harry. But that took a different route, one that he doesn't regret having. His mind disagrees with him on that one though.

Zayn got frustrated trying to disable the system, because from what he can see, he isn't facing just one person, from the signals he keeps having on his device, it clearly tells him that he's facing a complete _team_ , probably a four-person team according to the data.

He got so involved into the system battle with the opposite team that he gave a loud cheering for himself once he's able to shut it down declaring himself as the winner. But as soon as he did, they found themselves facing some big guys with guns.

Niall shared a look with Harry and they both launched into the other men taking them down and succeeding in running away. Zayn however did not want to leave and they instead ended up in an underground tunnel that looks like sewers, but it appears to be only a water-transfer tunnel that runs around the city to deliver it to the residents, which is connected to everywhere in the city. Zayn found himself even more excited that he gets a free _tour_.

"Now what?" Harry asked but gets ignored by Zayn mainly too interested in whatever he's doing on his device. Niall on the other hand just shrugs and leans onto the wall.

"Zayn?" Harry tries again more loudly and it works as Zayn snaps his head towards Harry's direction.

"What?" he answers clearly annoyed that Harry is interrupting his _sightseeing_ 'through the data'

"We came here with a purpose, not to play around" He says sternly and Zayn blinks at him for a moment then sighs getting back to his device muttering some words that Harry couldn't make of under his breath.

"It's obviously not on this surface either … It's like an underground city that has three levels"

"Three levels?" Niall asks.

"Well, apparently. Before whatever disaster that happened on Earth, they were living up on the surface near everyone else" Zayn motioned for Harry and Niall to get close so they can see the pictures he gathered around. They were of the city above the ground on the early times.

"There are some data missing and I'm not entirely sure of what happened, but I guess during the regeneration process, when the Earth geographical state changed, it somehow lead for the ground that's holding the city to descend, and over the years it descended ever further down making it the way it is right now"

Zayn swiped his fingers across the screen, "They obviously built a roof in order to protect themselves from the growing pollution at that time, and provided a life down here. I'm guessing they were one of the nations that fled inside an Exile giving that the data somehow disappears and reappear on different dates with a different system. But I could be wrong, and they can be much like the Ades, and kept the technology to themselves"

Zayn swiped his finger again on the screen, "The sky that we saw is not real, it's simply a big stimulation screen that helps people feel like they're still on the surface"

"But why aren't they trying to come back up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, could be for many reasons" Zayn shrugged.

"Wait. You mentioned something about levels" Niall interrupted.

"Yeah" Zayn turned to his device again, "The one they used to have is level zero according to what they call, a previous life. The one we're at is level one which is where the people live. And there is one below us which is level two. And that's where I'm pretty sure they're building what I've seen before"

"So we still need to get down?" Harry asked.

Zayn frowned shutting down his device and putting it away, "Yeah"

"What's wrong?" Zayn bit his lips turning to Harry.

"I can't locate it unless I get to a system that originally belongs here. After shutting down their system they completely cut me off by disabling the wireless connection, so my device is completely useless now"

"So we just need to get you to a system here" Niall pushed himself off the wall.

"Not just any system. I need something that is highly connected to level two"

"Like?" Niall asked.

"Like inside a place where the higher ups are"

"Much like a headquarter" Harry said quietly.

"Well, yeah. But …" Zayn trailed off opening his device once again, "According to what I've gathered before the shutdown, there are huge security around some places, which is definitely our target … I'm not sure if we can handle them"

"We took those men earlier pretty well" Niall smirked.

"They're probably on our tracks now, Niall. They are smart … which means we need to keep moving" Zayn shut down his device quickly pushing himself off the wall as well.

They hear a faint sound of water rushing and they look up to see that the tunnels are being _filled up._

"Fuck!" Zayn swears. Their suits can keep the water out, and allowing oxygen to get inside only, but it's only _temporary_ , the suits are not modified enough to keep the oxygen transferring in for too long. And swimming to the nearest exit means that they'd be caught with no doubt. _They have lost_.

But Zayn can stall, and being caught is not worse than death so they do swim up once the tunnels are filled up completely to the nearest exit. And Zayn's expectations were true. Once they're out, they've been _shot down_.

\--------------------------

Zayn wakes up apparently the first as he notices both Niall and Harry are tied down and still blacked out. He blinks. His helmet is removed which is surprising, because it's supposed to be programed from his own outfit.

"So … Which one of you broke into our system?" A man asks him. He is sitting on a chair crossing his legs with a hard stare and a smirk on his face, looking _amused_. Zayn sits up from his position on the ground, he notices his hands are also tied behind his back along with his legs.

But he keeps quite. The man stands up and kneels before Zayn, "I'm guessing it was you" he says with a low tone, and he sounds so sure as the smirk on his face is still present. Zayn again choose just to observe.

"Cat ate your tongue?" He stands up again and turns to sit on his chair, " _Zayn_ "

Zayn widen his eyes for a second before furrowing his brows, "How did you know?"

The man chuckles and picks up Zayn's device. _Oh_. "You're not the only one who can hack through others' systems. Although I'm quite amazed, four of our best men couldn't hold you back" Zayn nearly smiles at that, his assumptions about their number were true.

"Bring him alone" The man says and stands up leaving the room. Another comes to untie his legs and Zayn stands up following the man to another room. Once he's inside, his hands are also untied and the man from earlier motions for him to sit down.

Zayn does and stares at the man sitting across from him on the other chair.

"So, Zayn" The man starts, "Coffee or tea?" he offers sounding _genuine_.

"Neither" He replies, because he doesn't trust them.

The man nods at him and pours a cup of coffee for himself. "I must tell you though" he takes a sip from his cup, "I can't simply let any of you go like that"

Zayn doesn't flinch or change the look on his face. "What do you want?" because he _knows_. From the smirk that's growing on the man's face, they want something from him in order to let them go.

The man looks up from his cup, "You" he simply says.

Zayn takes a deep breath, him on another sort of deal would get him in arguments with the people that trust him. From previous experience, he knows it's _bad_. Niall might have forgave him, but everything with Harry took a down turn, and it's slowly fixing itself, he doesn't want to ruin it again.

He glances around the room then back at the man, "And if I say no?"

"They simply die"

Zayn gulps. They wouldn't see it from his perspective though, never did. "Why?" the man gives him a confused look, "What do you exactly want from _me_? I can see that you have better experienced people here-"

"But you're surpassing them" the man quickly cuts him off. "And I would love to know just how far are you going to go"

Zayn narrows his eyes at him, "Just that?"

The man's smirk is back on his face, "Obviously wouldn't waste a gem like you" he is back at sipping his coffee until it's finished and he puts the cup down, "I know how far you'd gotten to our data" he looks up to meet Zayn's eyes, "I know what you exactly saw" he stands up making Zayn stand up as well, "Aren't you curious?" the man walks up to him, "To know about all of this" he spreads his arms to point around him, "Don't try to hide it. I know you want to. You don't belong there among those low-minded people. Expand your knowledge"

Zayn thinks about it for a minute. _Yes_ , he does want to know more, but he doesn't want to _betray_ those who are close to him. On the other hand, they _are_ capable of killing Niall and Harry in front of his eyes and he can't just sit and watch.

"Fine"

\--------------------------

Harry wakes up with a grunt, his head is spinning, and his whole body feels so tired, like all of his energy had been drained out. He forces his eyes open and to sit properly. He notices that they’re back at the desert surface, Niall is sitting next to him with a blank expression.

"Where's Zayn?" he quickly looks around but there's no sign of him anywhere.

"Apparently, they took him" Niall replies quietly.

Harry snaps at that, "We need to get him back!" he tries to remember where exactly is the entrance.

Niall turns to look at him, "How?" Harry stops and turns to look at him as well, "He was the only one who could get into their system"

"Well … We can't just sit here and let them take him away" And Harry knows it's bad. He figures that the heavy feeling in his chest is due to the fact that he'd already witnessed what Zayn is capable of doing, and him being on their enemy's side isn’t good. He forces his feelings aside.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Niall shouts at him suddenly and Harry can see his eyes getting glossy, "Launch an army here? We're only two!"

"No" Harry replies quietly, "We're not alone in this" because kidnapping Zayn is definitely saying something about their intentions and it's _not_ good. They finally have an evident that they are _dangerous_ , and they can use it as a reason to launch their forces at them.

Harry will always have his team supporting him, and his team includes Louis, who is in turn is the head of two combined great forces. And their allies can also be on the same page, so all is good.

"We're not alone in this" Harry repeats with a smile. He's getting Zayn back.

**A/N**

**Just to let you know, I'm also working on another  Zarry fic, "Contrary" if you'd like to have a look.**


	10. CHAPTER 9

"So you lied to me?"

Louis' voice is quiet as he stares at Harry, arms crossed from a distance, standing close to the door while Harry sits on the bed.

"How many times has he been wrong?" Harry counters, because in terms of calculations that are not related to him –which he still doesn't know if it's a good thing or not that Zayn can't read him– Zayn is an expert in predicting what's wrong and right, and if he believed him many times before, then this time is no different. "What matters is that we saw it's true"

"You saw the gigantic device?"

Harry sighs, "No. But why would they keep Zayn? What do they have to hide?"

"Maybe he just didn't make it" Louis replies and Harry stares at him. _No_. He will not accept that Zayn acted foolishly and got his life paid as a price for it. Just no.

"He is alive-"

"What makes you so sure?"

Harry takes a deep breath. "Alright. Assuming that he is not. There's a place threatening the entire human race down there"

Louis shakes his head and uncrosses his arms, "And? You said we can't go there unless there's someone who can 'hack' into their system. We don't have that one"

"The Glacians can do that. They're familiar with high-tech machines. And Niall had seen it before so he can help in that"

"I am not in favor of assuming things, Harry" Louis sighs tiredly as he walks towards him and sits beside him on the bed, "I can't convince multiple nations that there 'might' be a war based on a drawing"

"Then we need a spy" Harry replies and Louis turns to him, brows furrowed. "If the Glacians are ready to help us then we can have some people getting in. Niall can contact Zayn and we can at least confirm whether or not the information is correct"

"And you simply think that we can slip in so easily? You got caught the last time you were there"

"But we have someone on the inside now" Harry retorts. "Please, Louis. Have faith in Zayn a little bit more. He is not the type to go seeking such data for just entertainment" Louis cocks an eyebrow, "Okay maybe he is, but … I believe this time, he's honest"

Louis stares at him for a moment before getting up, "I'll contact the Glacians"

Harry smiles at him, "Thank you"

\--------------------------

Despite the fact that Zayn was given a free access to the city, there were restricted areas that he is not allowed in. He also noticed that not all of the city is inhabited. All of these buildings were just a mere appeal, and some are not even eligible for living in at all, while the remaining are just like the sky above them, a mere illusion. Zayn still doesn't understand their motives behind this. Perhaps they knew that someone would eventually come down? Or what if the level two where the battleship is constructed is the place where the people are at? Something this huge must've plenty of people to work at. He guesses his latest thought is the much realistic one.

He still got access to some date though concerning life before the destruction of Earth, how people dressed, lived, where, their culture in general. It was interesting, but wasn't his main concern. Zayn was still intrigued by the battleship.

He bites his bottom lip in thought. He is capable of attaching his device to any working device of their own, which Zayn knew –As the general told him, the one who faced him when they got captured– that they were called 'chrysí gis' or the Golden land, had a whole city below the surface that was rich with mines and later on the whole country sunk to its level, with many destructions that happened, some remained unharmed below the surface, and in order to protect themselves from further harm, they built a shield to keep the outside pollution from reaching its residents.

With many constructions for food, plants and animals they kept for survival. He however, did not tell him about what happened to the people, were they not able to breed or died of illness, and Zayn can see through him that he's still testing him, seeing how far Zayn can go without seeing the rest of their world before opening the door to him, which is not a very smart move considering that Zayn isn't really on their side.

Which is another thing, Zayn is really not. He is not going to make the same mistake. He'd collected the necessary information and then go. So he waits until he sees an opportunity to attach his device into one of their own for a couple of minutes before he detaches it quickly and retreats to a corner. He has a room, and he knows there are surveillance camera watching his every move, but he also learned when exactly and where he'll not be seen. And a couple of minutes is not considered a danger to them, well, Zayn disagrees greatly, because a smirk reaches his face once he is able to penetrate their security system by simply downloading the data into his device and using the wireless connection to do the rest.

He catches on the level two map, seeing how to enter and where, seeing more than just the gigantic ship that lays barely beneath him with a few hundred meters. He is frozen for a minute as he sees how the previous shape of the ship has changed, detecting some live beings below as well. He guessed that the surface is by far very deep for level two, but as he sees the real dimensions of the ship now, it seems to be more flat than big, taking a big oval shape if not a circle completely. The roof is barely enough like a regular room, with everything being minimized in size inside the ship.

Zayn is sure now, those people did not flee on an Exile, because building something that big might have been an Exile at first but quickly changed their mind for some reason unknown by Zayn so far. There are rooms, plenty of them, and such a wide ship must had been built to carry people around. His other hypothesis being that level one is not really where people live. And he is ready to bet 80% on that being true.

The connection of his device is suddenly cut off and he frowns looking down at the screen, tapping on it doesn't work and any button he presses on the side doesn't respond, not even from his suit.

The screen lights again and the face of the general comes in view, a smirk covering his face.

"Hacking into our system again, Zayn?" Zayn just blinks at him, mainly confused at how he got so quickly into his device without him noticing. Which is yet another thing Zayn needs to learn. Their knowledge exceeds his, and he is only triggered to know more than he does, to try reach their knowledge. "Your surprised face is enough to make my day" He leans back and Zayn frowns deeper.

"How did you-"

"You sometimes forget that our team is more experienced that you are" The general cuts him off, "But, the fact that you're actually able to go that far. I'm impressed, truly" For the second time, Zayn is able to read his facial expression even if he doesn’t change the smirk on his face, his body language is different. Zayn got him.

But he keeps his face composed, blank like he always is, waiting for the sentence he knows he'll hear.

"Perhaps it's time to see the real deal with your own eyes, ay?" Zayn just blinks at him. There is something else that the general doesn’t know about him though. No matter what Zayn faces, he will always come up with a solution, and in the next second, Zayn removes the source of power inside his pad making the connection no longer possible.

All he needs to do now is wait.

\--------------------------

The general arrives at his room five minutes later with the same smirk on his face.

"Feeling defeated?"

"Not really" Zayn replies in a monochrome tone.

The general nods and steps aside, "Shall we then?" He waits and raises his brows when Zayn doesn't move, just keeps staring at him with the same blank look he'd been receiving since Zayn got here. Zayn just wants to read him. "You don't want to come? Wasn't this your intention from the start?"

"No" Zayn simply replies.

The general narrows his eyes at him momentarily, "Doesn't it feel better that you're witnessing what might be the most fascinating thing in your entire life?"

Zayn stands up, "You're showing your enemy your most precious hidden secret. It's not a bonus for me"

"You think we'll kill you afterwards?"

Zayn tilts his head to the side slightly, "No. You're still interested in me"

The general gives him another easy smile as he turns on his heels, Zayn follows. "You might want to join us after this" He says without turning to him and Zayn has a 30% possibility that yes, he might.

They don't talk until the general reaches the edge of the city, taking a transportation car, and messing with his own device that got Zayn memorizing everything he did, and wondering if the general is allowing him to, just to set a trap for him afterwards. He still counts it as data, and once the general is done, a door through the rock wall opens and Zayn identifies it as an elevator. They step in, the distance is already being measured by Zayn as he calculates the speed they're going at with the time. The elevator stops, and Zayn is yet to wonder if it goes higher than level two or even more down low than level three.

But he's too busy right now, eyes big and lips parted as he watches with interest everything around him.

So one of his assumptions is true, the people are mostly here, but they're not many, and another assumption is deemed true, the citizens of the existing city are no longer there. Although the reason still remains unknown. What catches his eyes next are not the people, and he immediately knows how the ship is built and how the shape has evolved since the last time he saw it in the data in such a short period. Aside from the people monitoring the work, there are machines, robot like, many of them, and Zayn's eyes search for the power source next.

"Still want to leave us, Zayn?" the general interrupts his thoughts but Zayn doesn't turn to him, keeps his eyes focused, gathering as much information as possible during his stay. "Come on then, I'm sure you'd want to see what’s on the inside" He offers and starts walking away, Zayn following right behind until the ship gets bigger and bigger, and Zayn notices that the door for it to ascend is not above at all, but rather another huge passage that fits the ship, and perhaps, he's just assuming, goes up from one point to the surface.

It's different from the guild's technology and any other technology he'd witnessed, but Zayn is ready to learn, and the source of power is already sparking a huge interest inside of him. Maybe the general is right, maybe he'd want to stay to gain more knowledge.

"That's …" Zayn furrows his brows as he takes in the inner structure of the ship, seeming less hostile that he thought. The general presses a button and a floating board comes out from a storage drawer. He's not surprised, he's already worked on one of his own and the general glances back at him before extending his hand for Zayn to climb up with him. Unlike his own, it does not attach itself to their bodies and start moving forward as the general –he notices now– presses on a button on his device.

"No one is inside" Zayn notes out loud, "You've already finished it"

The general turns to him, the smirk back on his face, "Don't assume what you don't see yet"

Zayn doesn’t have to retort at that, because the next thing he sees as they pass by a bigger hallway, is actual people, glancing up for a second to see them passing then carrying out their work. Zayn blinks as they come to another hallway, a simpler one, or an empty one at that, passing many others like the first, tubes half opened that he wonders what they're for, until they reach what he guesses is a secondary command room, not the main one. His lips part again.

"To be honest, I'll have to thank you for that" Zayn turns to him, face still expressionless, but he is tempted to know. It was his design, an idea of what the ship would look like after it's finished, but even he can't get it done in such a short period of time and he presses his lips into a thin line as he returns to the mechanism in front of him. Talking about a less hostile ship.

"Why are you building it?" He turns to the general, "What's your cause?"

"You haven’t figured yet?"

"It's more of a spaceship than a battleship. An old design of an Exile that was turned into something greater, but you haven't escaped Earth before and surely wouldn't do it now" Because this modified model is leaving Zayn with questions. Are they friendly or hostile?

The general's smirk fade into something small as he stares at him. "Do you think that Earth is regenerating?" He asks instead and Zayn just keeps his blank expression. Does he think so? It hasn't been restored to its fully perfect state but they're progressing, and it's like the general is reading his mind as he opens his device and hands it to Zayn. "We're not the bad people, Zayn"

Zayn would admit that he himself was curious about the regeneration process and had his time analyzing some while he and Niall were off on their own, and the date between his hands right now is only confirming what he already saw.

"We haven't left, no. But that wasn't our choice" the general starts again, "This was indeed an Exile as you suspected, perhaps not as big, but we've worked on making it that way during our stay here. Well, not completely me, but our nation, that came to nearly extent by now" He explains and Zayn listens. He's capable of relating the information he's seeing on the device with the general's words. "When we got left behind, we kept on developing a life here, just as much as the Ades, but we didn't rise to the surface in order not to get caught in the pollution or the wars that occurred afterwards"

"You want to escape" The general turns to him again.

"While I do believe that Earth has been and always will be a home, I cannot stay and watch the same scenario unfolds in front of my eyes"

Zayn looks around him, "This still can't contain all of Earth's population"

The general shakes his head, "I will not have all of the population onboard" Zayn turns to him again and he can already tell what's coming next from his mouth. "I've already made a research on a perfectly adequate planet to live on, similar to Earth"

"Sacrificing the rest"

"I do not wish to have inconsiderate people willing to destroy everywhere we live in. Do you think I do not know about your world? Prester? Do you need a reminder on what happened because of people's ill will?"

"It's still not fair. If you have the required date on Earth regeneration process, we can work on it, not dismiss it!"

"And you really think people would listen?" He steps closer, "Inside every group there is a hidden shadow that you can never see"

"People came back to Earth for a reason. There is no other world"

"I have to object to your words" The general steps back, pressing another button that gets them moving again. "You're a good one, Zayn. I'm not losing you"

What the general doesn't know about Zayn is two things. One, he does not trust him still even if he's honest and has a voice of reason of his own. Two, he can still read his movements clearly. So while he's not looking, he presses his fingers to the palm of his hand, and if the general is giving him his attention right now he might've noticed, but he didn't, and even if there are cameras around, it's totally a normal move, but Zayn pressed a button connected to his suit.

He notices they've arrived to a room full of capsules, already half of them filled.

"Those who have objected you?" Zayn asks as he glances over the closed capsules.

"No" The general simply replies but Zayn knows he's half-lying. "They're just as important as yourself"

Zayn turns to him, face still blank, because he already knows his fate. "You'll thank me later"

The device still in Zayn's hands flashes and he looks down at it to see a needle coming out of it, immediately injecting the liquid into his writs, able to penetrate his outfit easily. Zayn guesses he could've done it any way possible, and Zayn isn’t much of a fighter, not his field really, but he manages to make the general's last words before everything goes black.

"Goodnight, Zayn"

\--------------------------

When Zayn flutters his eyes open, he doesn't question if he might be light years away by now because he knows he's the best at calculations, and inside this capsule, according to his inner-suit device that ran a scan while he's unconscious, there is no monitoring devices, which means he has the freedom of doing whatever while he's still inside. Three minutes to get him inside and other two to program the capsule which leaves him with an estimation of a full hour for the anti-drug to work that he ran through his body before he's injected by the general's own drug. The capsule is fitting for his body, but there's still enough space for him to move. Considering the general have already took his pad, he's left with only his suit.

And Zayn isn't stupid, isn't one of his traits, and he'd learned his lesson from the last time when Louis took away his pad, or even the time before when Harry did, adjusting his suit to have a built-in device similar to his pad but has less data on it which Zayn doesn't need because mostly, everything is stored in his mind. So he presses a button that gets a visual screen emerging from his left arm, his other hand coming to make contact with the inside body of the capsule. The device works to analyze the connection quickly and Zayn is able to reach the main source inside the ship.

It takes him ten minutes to be able to hack into the system and he furrows his brows when he finds no resistance at all. Either the system is still being built which is highly doubtful, or they didn't suspect that someone will be able to penetrate it from the inside. In either cases, Zayn doesn't care, because he gets to shut down the system making all lights go down, allowing him to break free from the capsule, changing his outfit to be considered as an outsider if spotted, putting his helmet on that covers his entire face, leaving only an unidentified body before he's closing the capsule again to make it seem like it's still occupied.

There are plenty of reasons that he doesn't think the general is right even if his morals are to take in consideration. One, considering his doubts over the population of the city, they did not die of illness or the failure of breeding nor starvation or any catastrophe. Because what Zayn could also generate from the data he's given from the main system, connected to the robots working, electricity wasn't their main operational power source, and he almost grimaces at that thought if he wasn't impressed how they got the system to work with it.

The general, or rather the people before him that believed in such 'perfection' did not want 'useless' people to live among them so they exterminated them one by one. Zayn wants to stay, know the system a little bit more, but the thing is, he'd learned his lesson.

When he was in the guild, he simply worked for them because it was his nation, and if they didn't respect the human rights, he didn’t care. He saw the guild as the superior power given their technological advance, but everything went wrong when he met Harry, the one he couldn't read, the one who proved him wrong. And he stayed on the border between each side because he was confused, and mainly tired, sick, to even develop a solution.

He was selfish when he sided with the Ades, putting his own life above others, just like the guild before. He thought it was the right thing, or perhaps he was desperate, but Zayn has never been good in terms of calculating his feelings so he let the flow drive him wherever.

He can see it now though, clearly, that that the general's vision is the same, blaming people for the destruction of Earth. Zayn doesn't blame him for that, he too believes that even the current generation might not be involved, it's always the people, and harming the environment even more with wars has proven the general's accusation to be true.

But here's the thing, while Zayn does believe in punishing those who destroy Earth, harming the regeneration process, he is to blame too, everyone is to blame, and everyone is to solve what they've destroyed. Perfection doesn't exist, never have and never will be, and Zayn believe in fixing the current generation with proper education, because what reaches the mind and the heart is stronger than any physical interaction.

With a final look towards the ship, he manages to slip away without being noticed. He knows the time needed for the system to go back to its full functioning, he even estimated less time than he suspects because he knows they're better than him, have technology that exceeds his knowledge. But he's also been a fast learner, and while he makes his escape, his mind works on the 'what ifs' and his inner-device works on collecting the necessary data, downloading them into its memory for Zayn to look at later.

The elevator is too risky, and Zayn doesn't know if there's another way out. He's not sure that the ship's exit tunnel is finished, so he hides in a corner, checking the data he's gathered so far and seeing if the surface is reachable.

The power is turned on again and Zayn figures it's safest to hide inside the exit tunnel since it's not used for the moment.

His brows furrow as he notices a connection trying to break through the system, one that isn’t him, and after a couple of minutes, the power go off again.

There's an incoming connection though, one that he identifies so well, one that is able to reach him wherever because Zayn programmed that special contact to reach him even if there's no possible link, one that is attached to his suit and only another one.

 _Niall_.

A smile creeps on his face when he gets his message, mainly informing him with the distance between them that Zayn knows he's close, possibly on level two, but at the same time worried that Niall might get caught. The connection that helped breaking down the system though isn't Niall's making him believe that there are other people with him. Hopefully no harm happens to either sides, because Zayn doesn't think the general is guilty, and he might have stayed to disable to ship from the inside if he didn’t know that he doesn’t really have enough time for that before they find him and put him back into the capsule, this time with more security precautions for him not to escape again.

"Hey!" Someone shouts from his side and Zayn doesn't waste any time looking back where the flashlight is focusing on him coming from or who is behind it as he presses a button quickly on his shoes making it flatten to a board again and he takes off faster than his own legs can carry him and following Niall's signal.

Upward isn't a problem, but it's closed, he is aware of a few people heading after him and he checks his device again. A shot gets pierced next to him and he is alerted as he curses under his breath waiting for the signal to come closer and sending Niall an SOS.

He shifts his gaze upward as the exit cracks an opening, just enough for him to move through before he's being greeted by a hand pulling at his arm, a Glacian's Rocket Fighter and he is being tucked inside, a body next to his own before it's closing on them and Zayn watches as the pilot takes off.

"Took us plenty of weeks to learn the technique and solid five hours to get in. You sure have one hell of a brain" The pilot compliments him and he looks to his side to find Niall grinning at him.

But Zayn doesn't reply, he is not wasting time on conversations and Niall keeps watching him as Zayn adjusts his suit's program to adjust to the new data he's been trying to figure since he came down this place. It's risky, but he's having a good 70% chance on success and he'll depend on it.

"Didn't know they owned ships of their own" The pilot mutters as a hit pierces the Rocket Fighter causing them to sway further from the exit. "Fuck!" He curses loudly before releasing nearly all their ammo in order to penetrate the surface of level two.

"From your right!" Niall shouts, but it's too late, and a shot gets delivered to the roof, the sudden movement flipping them. The pilot still holds on, Niall manages to ground himself too, but Zayn fails. "Zayn!" Niall shouts after him and is about to jump when Zayn shakes his head, raising a hand to activate his board again.

A screen flashes in front of his eyes inside the helmet indicating that the power left inside the suit isn’t sufficient.

"Will he make it?" The pilot asks and Niall keeps staring at Zayn's figure, now following them.

"Yeah, keep going!"

The Rocket ship isn't in a much greater condition either and can barely make it a few kilometers away, but they need to get out.

Besides, they're not really on their own, and if the Rocket Fighter gets to at least reach the Silvana, then they're all good.

\--------------------------

Harry waits impatiently inside the Silvana, observing from the command room and waiting for Niall's return, hopefully with Zayn too.

"Spotted! The Rocket Fighter is heading back in a horrible condition!" the Starboard spotter informs him, "Two people are inside …" He trails and Harry is already on edge. "And … A flying person following?"

 _Zayn_.

Harry releases a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"There are two unidentified objects following them!"

"Shoot them down" Harry orders.

Louis, onboard as well, turns to look at him for a moment before repeating the order. He wanted to evade any possible hostile action, but he guesses they started it by firing on the Rocket Ship. And he's not the one to defy Harry's orders either. He came for seeing the ship Zayn claims to have witnessed with Harry and Niall, and he might have been here too for Harry's sake. _Or his own_ , he is not sure.

Louis turns again when Harry gets up and leaves the room, staring at his back for a moment before pressing his lips together and following him.

\--------------------------

Zayn notices the Silvana opening fire on the two small battleships following them, a one-person cabinet from what he can see. Strong and agile, armed with piercing shots that Zayn knows they're not normal, and he quickly opens his device again when he sees a shot being fired at him.

He didn't have much time to adjust his outfit, not even having the right material to do so, but it's a prototype he's been working on for a while now and he's ready to test it when a red sign flashes in front of him, alarming him that his suit has no power left.

"Don't fail me now" Zayn whispers to himself as he presses a button, feeling a sharp intake of pain through his body, and he's glad that his suit is adapting to the new change without any material replacement, a thin transparent shield appearing for a couple of seconds before disappearing again.

Niall would've raised his brows in amazement if he wasn't too concerned about Zayn's safety, seeing his board slowly disappearing, helmet going off for air, and one thing he's glad of, is that the two small aircrafts being taken down by the Silvana's cannons.

The distance isn't that big, and Zayn falls right into Harry's waiting arms, making him stumble backwards for a second but managing to hold him still as he hugs him just as tight, bringing him to his feet but still keeping his arms around him. A sigh of relief escapes him for seeing Zayn alive and unharmed.

The moment breaks as fast as it happens, the Rocket Fighter manages to land harshly as the pilot gets out followed by Niall. Harry pulls back and Zayn turns when Louis clears his throat from behind them, Niall taking the chance to hug Zayn tightly instead making the latter smile softly at him as he runs his hands through Niall's hair.

"Welcome back, Zayn" Louis greets him, half-heartedly if Zayn's being precise as he lets go of Niall, a small nod in acknowledgement in return.

Louis invites him to further talk about the situation inside.

\--------------------------

"He's not harmful" Zayn shakes his head, "Not a real threat"

"He might not use the hostile approach to lure people in, but he's gathering every person that he thinks would help generating his perfect world" Zayn replies to Louis after explaining exactly what they saw. "Besides, there are people still inside, important people"

"Like yourself" Louis mutters. "It's better to push a full force inside, avoiding any future complexes"

Zayn shakes his head again. Louis was the first to oppose any aggressive approach and now he wants to get to the bottom of the subject, killing or capturing those who are involved and destroying the ship, which will require much work that Zayn is not ready to work on, _won't_ work on.

"I believe even if we are capable of reaching inside again, there are others outside" Louis raises his brows, "When I got the signal … I think it was meant for me to receive it"

"He can reach you again" Harry says quietly from his side.

"Probably, yeah" Zayn nods, "It won't take long for him to figure out that it was me who escaped, but also, I'm talking about other people … There are already few left who have enough knowledge" Because they knew about Zayn's past, so they must know about others as well, observing for such a long time before taking off must mean something. They're not only halted by operational issues. _They're waiting_.

"If we wait longer, we might not have a chance at all" Louis argues.

Zayn bites his bottom lip, thinking for a while. He's got the data, they know he got it, and they know he can work with it. They won't wait and he won't either, but he needs to get inside one last time to figure out the entire process. He still needs time that he lacks greatly. They exceed him in numbers, knowledge, and even force.

It only makes Zayn more fervent to be included in the game.

"I'll work on something" He looks up, meeting Louis' hard gaze. "It'll cost us less force and effort"

Harry frowns. He knows that Zayn's effort will be huge compared to others. He might have some Glacians by his side now, but he knows Zayn will be restless until he comes with an answer. Zayn turns to him, somehow sensing his nerves and gives him an assuring smile, already reading Harry's mind and replying to his unsaid question.

"I've already got the answer"


	11. EPILOGUE

The Glacians worked with the data that Zayn provided to try detect the general's next targets and keep them out of his reach. Louis was ready to push his forces if there's any hostile resistance, and so far, even though Zayn told them about the giant ship, he has yet to tell them how to take it down since they're not really capable of entering the city with their full forces, the entry tunnel is too small, and the big entrance cannot be opened from the outside. Furthermore, they're not sure yet if their weapons are capable of penetrating the shell of the ship.

Zayn locks himself in a room, and all that they know about him is that he's working on a possible weapon. They won't get what he's working on though, but he had estimated the necessary time for the Glacians to finish their works before he shuts down the core data system. They're free to visit him, but he doesn't appreciate interruptions.

However, Harry knocks on the door and gets in, seeing him still working, and for once, he's not wearing his usual outfit. He walks until he's standing next to him, seeing his tablet placed on the table, a drawing of a person with too many equations around him written, and there are tiny devices that he's holding in his hands while working on what Harry supposes is his old outfit.

"So, what's your plan?"

Zayn doesn't look up, doesn’t stop, but he gives him an answer either way, "Getting inside. Shutting the system, and destroying the ship"

"And you found us a way in?"

Zayn pauses for a second, "You're not getting in with full force. You can't get in with full force" He looks up at him.

"And how do you plan to destroy the ship?"

"The ship has a shield of its own that cannot be penetrated by any known weapon"

Harry stares at him for a moment, "Then how are you planning to destroy it?"

"From the inside. If I'm capable to log into the system, I can turn self destruction on" He replies and turns his head again to focus on what he's doing.

Harry furrows his brows, "You're getting inside alone?"

"The system does not react to violence. There's no possible entry with known weapons-"

"Yet you're capable?"

Zayn sighs and stops again, "I do not have time to adjust any more suits than mine, and no offense, but there's no one I can count on to hack into the system other than myself"

"And how are you going to fight?"

"I told you. I do not need to"

Harry raises his brows, "What are you not telling me?"

Zayn sighs again, dropping his tools and stepping out of his clothes, and Harry has half a mind to turn his gaze away, so he doesn't, and when Zayn is done, his outfit fits on him within seconds, and he puts his helmet on, and the next thing he knows, Zayn is gone, and his eyes widen for a moment, glancing around and calling his name.

Zayn appears once more and leaves him with a gaped mouth. "Wow"

"It's not finished yet, so please let me work in peace"

Harry shuts his mouth again and nods. Zayn is always able to impress him, but he's annoyed by his presence right now even if his voice is calm and his attitude is gentle. And Harry knows that time isn't in their favor, so he nods again and leaves Zayn to continue his work.

\--------------------------

Harry sees Zayn again on the day they're supposed to be heading towards Chrysí gis, and he's standing with another captain that makes him frown for a moment before approaching him, excusing themselves as he pulls Zayn to the side.

"How's everything?"

"I've worked to my best abilities" Harry nods slowly.

"You're not getting on board of the Silvana?"

"No. I still need to gather some information on the other ships we're using as well as providing the captains with much needed technology parts"

Harry sighs at Zayn's robotic tone, face blank like the first time he met him although his eyes are not tired anymore, and he reaches quietly to cups his face, a gesture to which Zayn visibly relaxes to. "Be safe, alright?"

Zayn blinks at him, "I cannot guarantee anyone's safety"

Harry sighs for the second time, deciding to get closer to Zayn as his fingers brush his skin, "You made your calculations on this too? Alright … What's the possibility of us winning against them?"

Zayn pauses for a second, "60%"

"And that's good?"

"Normally, no. I do not work with less than 80 percent chance of success, but given our short time, we do not have a better choice. Delay would only decrease our chances"

"Zayn" Harry sighs for the third time, "I'm just asking you to be safe, to take care of yourself while at another ship. I doubt you'll be going far without our forces penetrating them first. The Glacians are taking care of the entrance, and I think you'd be back at the Silvana by then …" Zayn blinks at him, "You are coming back, aren't you?"

"I cannot give you a specific time"

"Just …" Harry takes a deep breath, "Promise me you'll be back"

"Focus on your mission, Harry" Zayn replies in a quiet voice, stepping back, and Harry's hands fall from his face. "Farewell" He whispers as he turns to leave. Harry doesn’t quite hear him.

\--------------------------

Harry furrows his brows as they come to a stop, a long stop actually. His ship is being held back, and when he's informed that the rest of the forces are at the same status, his brows furrow deeper.

"Why aren’t they moving? There's no movement" He looks at his team, "Keep moving"

"Don’t" Louis interrupts him, picking up a pendant from around his neck and opening it, a green light glowing from it, and Harry is more confused than ever.

"What?"

"We'll only interfere if Plan A fails"

"Plan A?" Harry raises his brows and Louis doesn't even bother to turn to him, "And why wasn’t I informed of such plan? What is it?!"

Louis keeps staring at the pendant, remembering that day when Zayn entered his office.

_He looks up, inpatient more than confused as to why Zayn wants to see him, but he's a main part of why they're here, so he allows him in. "What is it?"_

_"The Glacians have found the scientists that the general included them in his plan. The rest that were collected are still trapped inside of the Giant ship"_

_Louis nods, "And?"_

_"I'll tell you the results that I've gathered, but as an Emperor of this nation, please promise me that it won't leak to any of your officers"_

_Louis furrows his brows, "Alright … You have my word"_

_Zayn hands him a pendant. "This will be connected to my own device. The color of it will determine the state of the mission. Blue means that I'm outside the city. Green means that I'm inside. Red means that I've failed my mission. Yellow means success"_

_"Your mission?"_

_"With your current technology, I'm afraid you can never penetrate the shell of the Giant ship. If they even felt that your forces are penetrating the ship, it'll be impossible to avoid war. The chances of you winning is below zero"_

_Louis stares at him for a long moment. "And you suggest?"_

_"I will enter by my own"_

_"You can’t even fight" Louis shakes his head, "If all of our forces combined can't have a chance of winning above zero as you claim, then how on earth are you, a one man force, will be able to surpass that?"_

_"My chance of getting inside and disabling the ship which ensures you a safe approach is 70 percent"_

_"Disabling the ship?"_

_"Activating self-destruct"_

_Louis frowns, "Self-destruct? While you're inside?"_

_Zayn nods, "Once I've made sure that the scouts have managed to get out safely, I'll be inside to activate self-destruct"_

_Louis leans back in his chair, "And why will our forces be gathered?"_

_"If I'm unable to activate self-destruct, then I'll deactivate the shield. It might turn into a real war, but at least your weapons can penetrate the shell then"_

_Louis hums, "And what's your chance of survival?"_

_Zayn merely blinks at him, "Ten percent"_

_Louis takes a deep breath, "And you're ready to sacrifice yourself like that?"_

_"Do not tell your forces until you're in the air. Not until I give you the signal that I've failed that you're allowed to open fire on them"_

_"You have not answered my question"_

_"Especially Niall … And Harry"_

_Louis exhales slowly. He knows why. It stings to know why._

"Louis!" Harry shouts at him and Louis turns then.

"Our forces will be on hold until I receive a signal that Plan A has failed"

"The entire fleet is here, who's-" He cuts himself, "You got Zayn inside …"

"It was his choice"

"This is madness" Harry shakes his head.

"He's the only one who's capable of getting inside their system. If we have a single hope in winning then it's Zayn" Harry shakes his head again, standing up from his seat. "Do not leave this ship!"

Harry looks at him, "You don’t get to order me around. It's _my_ ship" He talks in a deep voice _._

"You're crashing everything that he built!" Louis shouts back, "Take another reckless step and you'll be the cause of his death along with ours!"

Harry stares at him, jaw clenching and fingers digging into his palms. He knows Louis is right though.

\--------------------------

Zayn manages to slip inside with the small group he's left with. Being the only one with a modified suit to get him inside is their only advantage, and the team that is here with him is only for escorting the scientists back to the surface once he gets them outside.

The city is completely black, but he doesn't need light, his helmet is already provided with such option, and he leaves the team at a safe spot before he activates his sound-proof shield and hovers his way on his board. He knows why the city is like that. They no longer need it since they plan to leave Earth, and Zayn knows he has no time to waste as he reaches level two, no people in sight as he suspected. They no longer need anyone outside. _The ship is completed_.

He disables the board, seeing that he has 90 percent power left in his suit, and he believes –according to his calculations– that it's enough to have the scientists out with the team and activate the self-destruct option in the ship. Which is not really an option in the ship, and Zayn has minimum time to include it in the system, reaching every source of power possible to make it exceed its capacity, making the whole ship explode. Which is why Zayn has put his chances of living so low. He cannot control the time needed for that. It's already settled, and more than five seconds is too much to have one of the people working inside the ship disable it. He wants to end this with less casualties as possible.

The invisibility option in his suit is turned on, and Zayn uses the same technique the shell uses for protection to penetrate it, making it believe that he's a part of it, and he winces as he sees the power dropping rapidly to 80%. And although he'd also predicted that, a sigh escapes him as he slips inside the ship, knowing too well that it's not an option anymore to recalculate his moves.

His shield is still on, and he needs it on as he passes by some people, and the data he collects by passing by is not of importance to him. Once he arrives at the room that keeps the scientists hostages, he releases his shield, helping to preserve power, and starts messing with the system as he connects his own device, and he knows he's detected by now, so he disables the invisibility option too, using the system to lock the door and trying to get each of the capsules to open, releasing a different combination into the capsules to wake them up.

He can clearly see how the system fights him back as the capsules open, alarm setting off to notify the people of his presence, and he opens only one route empty of people for them to pass as they wake up. He sees the looks of confusion as he opens his helmet, but he has no time of explanation as he gives them his device, a map on view, the only thing that's currently on the device as his suit-attached device has the rest of the data, and even if it didn't, Zayn has it restored in his brain.

"This will lead you outside this place. Do not stop under any circumstances. There's a team there that's ready to take you outside. You do not need to know any further information. Please start moving"

He doesn't wait for their response as he tries to connect to the system again, activating once more his shield and invisibility, but a sigh of relief escapes him as he sees them moving before the door is closed behind him.

The system shuts him out, and it's closed for a full minute that makes Zayn immobile in one room, but he knows the general won't keep it off for a long time, and Zayn has Louis' forces outside waiting to strike if he ever decided to.

The system gets back on, and Zayn only manages to get to the next room before the lights are off, and he sees one figure getting inside the room and blocking his way, and Zayn has to turn on his night vision, and the clear 60% at the side of the screen is making him worry that he won’t make it in time.

"I knew you'd be back"

The general stands before him, a suit of his own is attached to his body, and Zayn knows he can see him despite his invisible suit, and he's not even surprised. The scientists the general has here match Zayn, and he doesn't attempt to move knowing it'd be in vain, and he might not be a great fighter, but Zayn knows how to use his own devices, and he disables the invisibility option, raising a hand with a gun, ready to shoot.

"Please do not make me do this"

The general has his face covered but Zayn can tell he's smirking as he replies, "No, please do. You'll be wasting your power over nothing" Zayn frowns, "Do you really think I do not know how your brain works, Zayn? I might be surprised you managed to modify your suit in such a short period of time, but you tend to forget that you learned the basics here. You're using our technology, Zayn. Do you always learn by just observing? That's amazing! Truly. You should rethink of my offer"

Zayn shakes his head slowly, "I've thought about your offer. You're highly mistaken. Earth is the only place humans can live forever. Your ideals cannot exist. You're not helping yourself nor the people you're taking with you. I'm going to ask you one more time to surrender and I can promise you no harm will be done to any of you"

"You still don’t get it, Zayn" The general points his gun at him too and shoots. The shot is being rejected by Zayn's shield.

"You cannot harm me" The general shoots again.

"Not for long" Another shot.

"Please" Zayn asks again as the general shoots him, the power on his screen decreasing to 30% and Zayn knows that the general knows by his next shot that Zayn's source of power is running low.

"You're the one who's making the wrong choice, Zayn"

The power drops to 20% and Zayn closes his eyes for a second, hearing the general shoot again, and he pulls the trigger before opening his eyes. But the general doesn't know one thing about him. Zayn doesn't use other people's technology. He observes, sees what they can do, mimics the steps in his mind, then build his own device based on the desired outcome. He might be right. Zayn is using some of their technology but on a wider scale, but he didn’t know that Zayn didn't start using it _yet_.

He opens his eyes, seeing a dead body on the floor and he drops his gun, knowing too well that he can't use it again due to his lack of power inside his suit, and moves past it to get to the system again, trying a few times before he's granted access again, and they should know by now that even when they have a full team to change the system every time Zayn hacks into it that it's not working anymore. Zayn is determined, and Niall always tells him that when he sets a certain goal with a deadline, he is capable of reaching to his maximum abilities. He thinks with too many lives on stake this time, and with his change of heart, he's able to function not only for the prospect of achieving the outcome just to prove himself to himself. Zayn was never the type to try to impress other people, although the Maestro told him once that he doesn't need to with his constant improvement.

He reaches the command room with no one on his trail, and he neglects the signs that tells him there are people coming his way for his attempt at reaching the different sources of power. A couple of minutes are what he gets before the door is forced open by an explosion, and he knows the power level at his suit is now zero percent, and he never anticipated to have a higher chance of survival, but he presses one button as he hears the pull of the trigger.

_Self-destruction activated. The process starts in two … one … zero._

\--------------------------

Louis watches as the color of the pendant turns to yellow. The team who escorted the scientists has arrived safely, but he also watches as Niall's eyes widen suddenly, his own device that's attached to Zayn's changes into _'no signal'_. And Harry storms out of the command room. But he remembers Zayn's words. If he succeeded, then it means that the shield is still on, and the destruction will only be included inside the shield of the ship causing no harm of its surroundings. It was Zayn's way of using their own shield against them, to reverse it inwardly, but he also remembers what Zayn told him about the city itself and how it mainly survives on the main system that is connected within the ship, and by the ship destruction, the system no longer exists, and that means that the shield will dissolve after a short time. There will be no survivors. They can penetrate the city normally. But he still follows Harry quickly because they cannot penetrate it right away.

"Harry, we need to wait" He grabs his arm to stop him, but Harry harshly pulls away.

"He might be alive and you're telling me to wait?! He said it himself! Time is never in our favor!" He shouts and Louis sighs.

"Then forgive me"

_Harry doesn't get to leave the elevator. He's shot before he does._

\--------------------------

Louis gives it a day, because he can't predict the exact time like Zayn does, and he knows that the fleet is going to be useful either ways. They need force to blow the whole surface and reach level two. See if there's anyone who managed to escape, or if Zayn is still alive, and he knows that Harry would have probably shouted at him for losing his conscious if he wasn't too focused on getting to Zayn first, and Louis can't stop him anymore from hopping on the next vanship.

They spend the entire week carefully removing the heavy remains, and Harry is accompanied by a medic as they move further, fire already extinguished, and smoke thin in the air. Harry gets a feeling to follow Zayn's map from before, the one he drew for the ship, thinking that maybe, since they didn't find his body in the city or outside level two, he might not have succeeded to escape the command room, and while Niall so desperately searches through the other side, Harry heads there.

They find something similar to a room, crashed tiles piled in a circle with a gap in between, and it takes them no more than a couple of minutes to get to the top, and Harry instantly slides down to the center when he sees a body there, suit too similar to what Zayn wears, and the medic is there too in a second, taking him in his arms before Harry gets a chance to, and his heartbeat is not slowing down until the medic removes his helmet, a pale face comes in view with his limp body, and Harry can't stare nor he can turn his head away, and the medic cuts through his suit to check any injuries as he checks his heartbeat as well, and Harry doesn't miss the little red spots scattered all over his body, and he doesn't know what to think or how to feel as the medic looks up at him.

"He's still alive!"

\--------------------------

Louis walks into the room quietly, and Harry looks up at him briefly before his head is dropped back to settle between his arms, knees brought up.

"You're still worried"

Harry looks at him again, eyes distant for a second before he shakes his head, "No. He's fine" He shakes his head again, and Louis knows he didn't ask him precisely but he still answers with this, "They said he's responding. Just lost an immense amount of blood, and by the end of the week, he should be up and moving" He smiles tightly before his bottom lip is caught between his lips as he avoids Louis' gaze. "I'm not worried, it's just …"

"You want to see him" Louis finishes for him and Harry sighs.

"Niall's with him, he doesn't … the medics are there all the time, I don't have to see him"

 _He doesn't need me there with him, but it's just that I want to be there for him_. Louis knows it's Harry's answer. "Harry …" He approaches him slowly, enough for Harry to lower his knees back down and look up at him, hands in his lap as he strokes his cheeks softly, "You've been like that ever since you knew he went there alone. You can't expect for your actions to be unseen. Your feelings are pretty clear"

"I-"

"No" Louis shakes his head, "Just hear me out till the end" Harry presses his mouth shut, "It's been that way since we got to Earth actually. I've mistakenly thought that I could change that in your moment of weakness, and I apologize for not being a better friend, but just like you, I couldn't hide my feelings, and I stepped on a line when I pressed harder when you clearly wasn't healing, and I know how it is to not have the pieces you lost back inside of you"

"Louis-" Harry's hands hold his writs but he shrugs them off, circling them around Harry's head instead and hugs him closer to himself.

"I know you want to. And I cannot be on that line anymore" He leans down to press a kiss on top of Harry's head. "I know I can't be something more, but I'll always be a friend when you need one" He whispers into Harry's hair before pulling away, and Harry doesn’t get a chance to reply properly before Louis is out of the door, shutting it behind him quietly like he did when he came in.

"I'm sorry"

\--------------------------

The first time Harry visits him, he's still with an oxygen mask on, devices attached to his body, and although his skin isn't place anymore nor that he has those small red marks on his body, he's still not waking up properly, body incapable of moving much, and Harry doesn’t know what he did, what Zayn normally does is too complicated for one normal brain to follow, but he's glad nonetheless that he's fine. No broken ribs and no missing limbs. Niall is there all of the time, too quiet for his hyperactive nature, and Harry can't blame him, can't tell him to cheer up, doesn't know how when he can't tell himself that although it’s considered a peaceful time.

By the end of the week, Zayn is no longer attached to anything, and when they decided to move him to another room, for him to get fresh air and start eating normally, for his body to function like it used to do, Harry was the one to pick him up, and the medics allowed him to, being too careful, and picking Zayn up more tenderly than any of them would have done it.

His body is finally moving. The color is back to his skin, and he's laying on his side when Harry sees him the next day, looking too peaceful and vulnerable as his hair falls on his face and covers the pillow making him look younger, and cuter if Harry has to say as he sits next to him on the bed, hands reaching up to brush his hair out of his face and watching his eyelashes flutter, opening slightly, and Harry moves his fingers through his hair, smiling at how the simple gesture always got to Zayn as his eyes close again, body sinking further into the mattress as he hums softly, and Harry doesn’t know if Zayn saw him or not in the two seconds his eyes were cracked open until he shifts again, inhales deeply, and his hands stretch a little. All too small signs to notice, but Harry had learned to.

Zayn opens his eyes again, more than a little crack this time, and Harry can see his hazel eyes moving around until he shifts them upwards and he sees Harry's face, neck tilting backwards, and Harry leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, smiling at Zayn's confusion when he pulls back.

"Hey you" He whispers, fingers moving again between the silky locks, and he watches as Zayn's eyes flutter again. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me about your plans" Zayn blinks and looks up at him again, "You have to tell me how you managed to survive unharmed though through the entire week. I'm always eager to know how your mind works" He taps at the back of his head before retreating his hand and straitening up.

Zayn frowns. He sent Louis the code that tells him that their mission is complete. They should've not came back to save him, and he didn't even put the chances of him being alive afterwards, but clearly, he forgot to put Harry in the equation, and he just raised his chances of survival. Zayn didn't know exactly how long his suit will keep him protected. He knows the technology he used for that was not his own, it was something he learned from being inside the Giant ship, having to transfer the source of power to be gained from his own body to activate the shield again, and it was up for his body then to decide on how long the shield will still be on.

But why Harry is so keen on sticking by his side is what keeps his mind occupied at this moment. "Why are you here?"

Harry smiles softly again, "Because I couldn't stand being away from you" He pauses, "How do you feel?"

Zayn stares at him for a moment before he replies, "Fine"

"Think you can have a light meal? It would help your condition according to the doctor"

"What's my analysis?"

Harry shrugs, "You just need food in your system to survive"

"I did not ask about the basics" Zayn frowns again and Harry sighs.

"Stop using that tone with me" He warns, watching Zayn's frown deepen as he leans down again to give him a quick soft kiss to his lips, smiling as Zayn blinks at him afterwards, his big eyes clear from such close distance, "You basically don't need to be kept in a hospital anymore, so can I take you home with me?" Zayn opens his mouth and closes is soon after, and Harry smile wider at how Zayn is always confused when it comes to only him. "If I told you that it'll be just me and you for a possible very long time, would you say yes?"

"But … Niall-" Harry kisses him again.

"I didn’t say he can't come to visit you. I clearly said that it's just going to be me and you"

"You don't make sense"

Harry smiles, reaching to cup his face and kiss him properly. "Did I make myself clear now?"

Zayn doesn't reply, his eyes are half closed, and Harry kisses him again, sighing into his mouth when Zayn kisses him back, soft hands reaching up to rest around his neck.

 _Harry gets his reply then_.

\--------------------------

Zayn loves the quiet nature around them, something that he doesn't get to see often is a peaceful atmosphere, and he hopes it lasts this time. He sees Niall's vanship flying high in the air and he smiles, knowing that the signal Niall sent is meant for him as a wave for passing by. There are quiet footsteps behind him and he waits until there are arms circling his waist, a solid body presses from behind him lightly as a kiss is being placed at the side of his face, and his smile is for a different reason now. He turns around and Harry smiles at him.

"Feeling better?"

"You ask me the same question everyday" He replies quietly.

"You almost died" Harry notes and Zayn sighs, allowing Harry to press closer and kiss him.

"My body condition is fine, Harry"

"Good" Harry smiles wider, tilting his head to kiss at his neck, "Can I ask something of you?"

"Yes"

Harry pulls back to lean his forehead with Zayn's. "Can you change into that robe again?"

Zayn looks up at him, a blush tainting his cheeks as he glances to the side. Harry's pressing him against the open window and he doesn't know how to feel about being exposed like this. "Um …"

"Please? I really love it on you" Harry presses before he's pausing and pulling back, "You know, you never answered me why you did it"

"I told you it was a mistake" Zayn furrows his brows slightly, "My suit was newly modified and I could not change back in time so I just …" He shrugs, looking back at Harry, his hands resting on his chest, "Your focus did not seem straight and I had to react"

Harry shakes his head, "What you told me afterwards. When you climbed into my lap"

Zayn doesn't seem to be affected much by the question as he replies, "I've observed nine people inside Walker's palace, and out of the nine, all of them have succeeded in persuading their partner. I tried to apply it but …" He frowns, "I don't know why none of my theories ever apply to you"

"I think you had a crush on me before we properly meet" Harry bites down a laugh. Zayn built his theory on strippers. And he smirks instead which makes Zayn frown deeper, "And your feelings got in the way" He tugs at Zayn's shirt, "Now, off. I wish to carry out our long forgotten night"

"You …" Another blush reaches up Zayn's face and Harry tugs again at his shirt.

"Yes" He tilts his head to kiss Zayn's lips. "You were pretty eager last time" He presses closer again, feeling Zayn's breath hitch in their kiss, and he reaches to hold one of his hands, putting it slowly on Zayn's outfit because if he knew how it works, he'd have done it himself, and he loves how Zayn gets so shy and flustered when it comes to him. Getting so lost that he can't finish a sentence, and his _'all smart'_ persona fades completely. Zayn presses something, and his outfit changes, his hands sliding to hold at the widow frame behind him when Harry trails his own hands on his shoulders beneath the silk material then down to his chest until he reaches to untie the robe and it falls open.

Zayn is basically naked between his arms, shivering from Harry's touches at his spine as it arches forward, and he gasps when Harry slides a leg between his own. But he knows it's going to be Zayn's first time so he pulls back, admiring the flustered Zayn as his breath gets uneven, eyelashes fluttering at him, and he closes the robe momentarily and grabs his hands.

"You’d feel more comfortable on the bed" Zayn just blinks at him, eyes going wide in the next second as Harry picks him up, attaching their lips once more as he carries him upstairs, although he kind of wanted to know how Zayn would get if they did it against that window. If he would go redder than the robe he's wearing, if it would reach his entire skin, if he will try to muffle his moans but Harry won't let him. _Another time_ , he thinks.

He drops him gently on the bed and pulls away to look at him. And Zayn looks beautiful on his bed. Hair messed up, big eyes looking up at him, and Harry slowly traces his hands from his feet up to his thighs until they reach his waist, and he leans down again.

"What's forty five point three times eighty six point eight?"

Zayn blinks at him, confusion written on his face as he answers, "3932.04 … Why?" Harry smiles. It's random, and he himself doesn't know the answer, but he knows that Zayn is correct. He just needs to memorize the result for now as he lowers himself more, and Zayn tilts his head backwards when Harry starts kissing at his neck giving him more space to work on, and Harry hears his soft moan again when he sucks at his neck. Feeling the material of his robe under his palms before they travel to hold a softer skin, and he presses one more kiss to his mark before pulling back slightly, lips reaching his ears instead. "Keep that on"

He sits up, taking his shirt off, and Zayn stares at the sight he'd gotten to see before, a slight touch that never went far, but now he's allowed to, because Harry allows his hands anywhere on his body, and he likes it.

Harry gets off the bed to take off his pants, opening the drawer and grabbing a little bottle before he gets back to the bed, slowly parting Zayn's legs as he puts the bottle on the bed. The silk catching on his knees as he leans in again, and he isn't doing anything other than staring at Zayn who's having a hard time processing all of Harry's body into his mind. Like it's too much data that he doesn't know about but too eager to have it memorized. And Zayn won't lie, Harry is always messing his mind, and Zayn doesn't know what to do with the data he collects about Harry because it's always changing, and he wonders if he can ever cover all of Harry one day.

His hands reach up slowly, trailing on his chest, and Harry can feel his knees closing on him, merely touching his sides as he leans in closer, breathing over Zayn's neck again and planting soft kisses to the side, feeling delicate fingers brush his nipples before they go down, exploring, Harry thinks, and he loves it, seeing the deep blush reaching Zayn's neck when he touches his dick, light touches trailing over his length to the base and Harry can feel himself growing harder, and he breathes on Zayn's skin as he asks in a deep voice again.

"What's forty five point three times eighty six point eight?"

Zayn blinks a few times, eyes trailing over Harry's torso as he sits up, hands reaching for Zayn's thighs, and his own hands pause as his gaze picks up to reach Harry's eyes again. And Harry smirks. Zayn is taking more time than the last time to answer when he frowns in confusion again, repeating his answer.

"3932.04 … Why?"

Harry grabs the little bottle, and Zayn watches as the liquid covers Harry's fingers. Harry snaps the tap shut again, throwing the bottle back on the bed, and Zayn follows his fingers, reaching down until he's rubbing at his rim with the tip of his finger, gaze fixed on Zayn's face as he keeps circling around it for a moment, and he watches how Zayn's lashes flutter, brows pulling together when he presses his finger inside, keeping still for a moment then thrusting it slowly. He leans in to kiss Zayn when he notices he's tensing slightly, but Zayn is curious. He's always curious about new things. And Harry loves how everything about him sparks Zayn's curiosity.

He reaches with his free hand to brush his fingers through Zayn's hair as he adds a second finger, and a smile breaks on his face when Zayn relaxes to it, leaning his head to the side to rest against Harry's, and Harry curls his fingers, hearing Zayn gasp, back arching off the bed, and he keeps brushing that spot that gets Zayn squirming, fingers digging into Harry's arms, and he moans, making Harry groan into his shoulder as he sinks his teeth into the soft skin gently, and when he spreads his fingers inside of him to stretch his insides, he's sure that Zayn's nails are going to leaves a mark there for a long time. _He's not protesting_.

He leans back for Zayn's hands to fall from his body and grip at the sheets instead by his sides, and he looks at Harry with hooded eyes, pupils blown, and Harry loves how the silk robe is still covering most of his arms, spread beneath him as it exposes his shoulders and his front. _Red looks good on Zayn_. Whether it's the robe or Zayn's flushed skin. It looks good on him.

Harry reaches for the bottle again as he retreats his fingers and listens to Zayn's whine from the loss of contact, dropping a generous amount on his length, and strokes himself a few times slowly, watching Zayn's eyes as they focus on the same movement, already dripping from Harry's fingers inside of him, and Harry doesn't make him wait any longer as he spreads his legs again, hand on his thigh while the other holds his own cock, teasing Zayn with the tip a couple of times before Zayn pushes down slightly, and Harry doesn't know if he's aware of his movements but he doesn't ask, inching slowly inside of Zayn and his hand stroke at his skin to ease the slight pain Zayn is definitely feeling for the first time.

Zayn tilts his head back when Harry bottoms, both releasing a moan at the same time, and Harry lets him adjust for a while despite his cock pulsing wildly inside of Zayn, feeling how tight and warm he is. Wondering if Zayn feels the same pleasure at this moment. Hoping he gets to provide him pleasure he never got to experience.

Zayn huffs a breath, eyes opening to meet Harry's again, and Harry smiles at him before leaning in slowly to kiss his lips, and Zayn moves his hips when Harry does, fingers trailing again on his arms. And Harry intended to make the kiss sweet and slow, but when he starts moving, Zayn's legs wrap around his waist and he moans, mouth opening for Harry to do as he pleases, and Harry keeps his thrusts slow for a few minutes, feeling how Zayn relaxes beneath him but still releasing the little noises he does between each thrust.

Harry adjusts his angle and starts thrusting faster, smirking against Zayn's neck when he tilts his head back again, and he fastens his pace again, going for hard thrusts to hit continuously at his prostate, and Zayn moans louder, his cock leaking between them as he clenches around Harry, and the latter can't hold his curses as they escape his mouth. Teeth digging again into Zayn's skin, hands gripping too tight on his hips, and he moves them down to the back of Zayn's thighs, untangling his legs from around him and lifting them up on his shoulders, leaning back and thrusting hard again, and he loves his view from here. The red covering different parts of his body is just too beautiful for Harry to hold back, and he reaches a hand to stroke Zayn's cock in time with his thrusts, and it doesn't take much time for Zayn before he clenches down on him again, moaning his name as he comes, and Harry leans in again to whisper in his ear.

"What's forty five point three times eighty six point eight?"

He knows Zayn heard him, knows he's trying to process his words as his eyes open again, and Harry is going to explode from the feeling, he knows he will, but as Zayn turns to him, he thrusts one more time, coming deep inside of him, and Zayn bites down on his lip, the sensation getting too much after his orgasm, and he squirms again so Harry stills, keeping himself up on his elbows as he regains his breathing.

"You didn't answer me" He looks down at Zayn who blinks at him, chest rising and falling rapidly, and his mouth opens as Harry pulls out, watching his come leaking out of Zayn's rim and into his robe for a moment before he looks back up at Zayn.

"Um … I didn't …"

"You heard me" Harry leans over him again, a hand trailing from Zayn's sensitive tip to his balls, and he hears him hissing, body sinking into the sheets like he could escape Harry's touch as it reaches his hole again, and his breath hitches, a whine escaping his lips and Harry kisses his lips as he pushes his finger inside again.

"What's forty five point three times eighty six point eight?"

He whispers into his lips, finger pressing at his prostate again, and he loves how Zayn's lashes flutter uncontrollably, thighs trembling as he moans into Harry's mouth when he kisses him again.

"Zayn"

He blinks at Harry's deep voice, shivering at the over sensation, and he can't focus on Harry's finger and his question at the same time, but he tries.

"Three … Nine … Three … One"

Harry grins as he kisses him again.

"I'm sorry, love. That's a wrong answer"

\--------------------------

Harry loves watching Zayn at work. He loves watching him do anything actually. Zayn is always a sight to watch, but right now, as he draws a new design for Louis' project, wearing nothing but Harry's shirt while he's sitting between his legs on the couch. And he's learned to work with Harry's kisses on his neck as long as Harry keeps his hands secured around his waist, not reaching up to tease his nipples nor down to his dick.

 _He's also learned other things_ as he shuts his device, placing it to the side carefully before turning in Harry's arms to straddle him.

"You usually finish your design-" He cuts him off with his lips on his and Harry isn’t protesting at all.

"I can work on it later" He takes his shirt off, "Now … I want you"

Harry raises his brows, "I'm right here, love"

Zayn rolls his eyes reaching to unbutton Harry's pants. "What you call a smart comment isn't really that smart"

Harry laughs and Zayn doesn't even seem to be affected by his reaction. "Alright. Fair enough, Mr. Genius" Zayn's eyes flick up to him as he slides his pants down, "Gonna ride me?" He smirks.

"Consider this as your reward"

"I'm not complaining, but what exactly did I do?"

Zayn smiles, untying his hair to let Harry burry his fingers in it as he locks his hands behind Harry's neck.

"You changed me"

\--------------------------

**A/N**

**I can't believe I finished this one at last!**

**Tell me what you think here or at my[Tumblr ](http://www.fluffypiecake.tumblr.com)<3**


End file.
